


Daphne's Charity Mission

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters have been recreated from "The Andy Griffith Show." Cecil, in the role of Goober Pyle, is caregiver of Sheriff Cline. His church sends Cline an amount of $5,000.00 each week at their P.O. Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before Miracle came along. Miracle is the sequel to this story so I hope you all like it.

One Sunday afternoon after church was over and everyone had left for home, Cecil Thomas saw that the pastor, Daphne Black was still at the door of the church saying good – bye to the last person. He was in no hurry to go home since he lived alone. Once he saw the last person leave, Daphne noticed he was still in the church. 

“Cecil, you’re still here? I though you had left,” Daphne said.

“No, I’m still here, Pastor Daphne,” Cecil said. 

“It’s Sunday afternoon. Shouldn’t you be home by now?” Daphne asked him. 

“Yes, but I am in no hurry to go home. I live alone,” Cecil told her. 

“I see,” Daphne said. 

“I do have to talk to you,” Cecil said. 

“About what?” Daphne asked. 

“A friend of mine,” Cecil told her. 

“What about this friend of yours do you wish to tell me?” Daphne asked as they walked back inside the church. 

Daphne saw her husband, Hank with the children. 

Hank saw Cecil and waved. Cecil waved back. 

“Do I know this friend of yours, Cecil?” Daphne asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Cecil said. 

“He used to be the sheriff of this town until not too long ago. He isn’t anymore. He had to stop working because of his health. It got bad so we have Sheriff Nelson to take his place as sheriff. The reason my friend ain’t sheriff anymore because he couldn’t make decisions no more,” Cecil told Daphne. 

“Just how bad is your friend’s health?” Daphne asked. 

“It’s bad, Pastor. He’s been having depression episodes and sleeping problems for twelve years now. I want it to go away and him to be normal again. His memory ain’t like it used to be,” Cecil told Daphne. 

“If your friend’s having these health problems, why didn’t you come to me in the beginning when it first happened?” Daphne asked. 

“I didn’t know about it then. He and his wife and kids are having all these appointments with the counselors. The kids are having appointments with their counselors at the high school and he and his wife are seeing a marriage counselor. They have been for twelve years,” Cecil said. 

“Has this friend of yours had any thoughts of suicide?” Daphne asked. 

“No. None that I’ve heard about,” Cecil said. 

“That’s good,” Daphne said. 

“I know it is. I just want to do something to make him improve his health,” Cecil said.

“How is his memory?” Daphne asked. 

“Not good,” Cecil answered. 

“That’s too bad. Does he remember the important things like his wedding anniversary, birthdays and such?” Daphne asked.

“I don’t know,” Cecil said. 

“I’ve never seen him forget things,” Cecil told her.

Daphne didn’t say anything. 

When she did respond, she said, “Tell you what, Cecil. I’m going to add your friend to my mission. May I have his name and address?” 

“Why do you need his address here in Milwaukee for?” Cecil asked. 

“It is my mission to give the needy people across the United States five thousand dollars like your friend every week, Cecil. That’s my mission,” Daphne said. 

“Does he need to know about this before I give out his address?” Cecil asked. 

“No.” 

“I don’t like giving out his address without his knowing about it first,” Cecil said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I still think he should know about this first instead of not knowing about it,” Cecil said.

“The mission doesn’t work that way when I add a new person if you know the person, Cecil. I’d like to have your friend’s phone number too,” Daphne said. 

“It still doesn’t sound right of giving you his phone number and address without him knowing about it,” Cecil said. 

He knew that was a fact. He didn’t want to give Daphne the address and phone number without Jeremy Cline knowing that he gave his church the Clines’ phone number and address without their knowing about it for whatever reason. 

“Let me talk to him first before I give you his address and number, Pastor Daphne. How’s that?” Cecil asked. 

“I’ve already told you it doesn’t work that way. If you tell them and then I can’t give the people their money. Got it? Are you going to give me their address and number or not?” Daphne asked. 

“I need time to think about it. Is that okay?” Cecil asked. 

“Sure. Speaking of which, our car needs to go to the station this week. Would you fix it for us?” she asked. 

“Sure. Maybe I’ll let you know then. How’s that?” Cecil asked. 

“Sure. I’ll see you at the station then,” Daphne said. 

“See you,” Cecil said as he left the church.


	2. Chapter 2

That Tuesday at work, Cecil was getting a feeling that the Clines wouldn’t let him give out their address and phone number for his church for the $5,000.00 checks Daphne would start sending them. Cecil didn’t want Sheriff Cline to get suspicious about the checks and figure out it was him letting Daphne send them checks with a huge amount of money every single week. Cecil had a feeling there was a cure for depression out there somewhere and he wanted Sheriff Cline in this on what Daphne was doing. He had an idea on how to help with money for his friend, so he started making signs. He wasn’t busy that Tuesday morning so he had time to make signs to help his church raise money for the $5,000 dollars. He thought he’d ask Joseph Miller if he would be interested in helping him raise some money for his church. 

He called Joseph at his house since he wasn’t open at the barbershop yet. Joseph answered the phone.

“Hi, Cecil,” Joseph said after the fourth ring. 

He remembered he didn’t have an answering machine. 

“Hi, Joseph. Mind if I ask you something?” Cecil asked. 

“Sure. What do you want?” Joseph asked. 

“I wanted to ask if you want to help me raise money for my church,” Cecil said. 

“Sure. When do you want to do that?” Joseph asked. 

Cecil told him. 

“I have a busy day today so I can’t do it today, Cecil. I wish I could do it today but I can’t so you’re on your own. Maybe later this week I’ll be happy to help,” Joseph said. 

“Okay. Too bad you can’t do it early this week, Joseph. It’s money for the church for people who are in need,” Cecil said. 

“Like what? Who’s in need?” Joseph asked. 

“I can give you an example, Joseph. Sheriff Cline is an example. That’s what my church does. We’re trying to look for cures for people like Cline and his depression,” Cecil said.

“I’m in on helping you raise money, Cecil, but early this week is pretty busy. It slows down by Thursday and Friday on cutting hair so I’m sure I can help by then,” Joseph said. 

“Okay. Too bad you’ll miss some action with the big cash,” Cecil said. 

“I’m sure I will. Be sure to fill me in,” Joseph said. 

“I will,” Cecil said and the two hung up. 

Cecil could tell this was going to be a slow week for him until Thursday so he would have time with the signs this week. 

Cecil kept busy with the signs until he heard a voice ask, “What are you doing?” 

Cecil looked up and found Karen McCarey behind the counter. 

“Hi, Karen. I didn’t see you there,” he said to the redheaded policewoman. 

“What are you doing here?” Cecil asked. 

“I asked you first, Cecil. I’ll answer that question after you tell me,” Karen said.

“I’m making signs,” he said. 

“I’m making signs,” he said. 

“Protest signs?” Karen asked. 

“Not protest signs. They’re signs to help raise money,” Cecil told Karen.

“Money for what?” Karen asked. 

“For my church. I thought I’d help the Clines get money,” Cecil said. 

“Does Jeremy know about this?” Karen asked, looking at the signs. 

“No,” Cecil said. 

“I think you should tell him first before these signs go on the streets,” Karen said. 

“I don’t think so,” Cecil said. 

“Why not? Is there something going on behind my back that I don’t know about?” Karen McCarey asked. 

“I’m only helping my church, Karen. The only thing Jeremy doesn’t know yet is that I want to get his permission by getting his address and phone number to my church. It’s because my church has this mission to send people in need like him five thousand dollars each week to try to find a cure,” Cecil told her. 

“My church doesn’t do that. I’m Catholic,” Karen told him. 

“I never realized McCarey sounded Catholic until today,” Cecil said. 

“What did you think it sounded like?” Karen asked. 

“Either Mormon or Christian,” he said. 

Karen rolled her eyes. 

“You guessed wrong,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Karen. What are you doing here?” Cecil asked. 

“I’m on patrol,” Karen said. 

“How are you getting along with Sheriff Nelson?” Cecil asked. 

“So and so and this and that. He’s nothing like Jeremy. I wish Jeremy would come back. I still think Nelson is a bit young to be a law enforcement officer. He still doesn’t know much. He has to learn a lot from me,” Karen said. 

“Oh,” Cecil said. 

“I’m going to leave now and see Jeremy,” Karen said. 

“Okay. Tell him hi for me,” Cecil said. 

“I will,” Karen said and left the gas station with Frank Williams.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen and Frank drove to the Clines’ house on Main Avenue. Karen saw the car in the driveway so she could tell they were home. She told Frank he could stay in the car while she went to the house. She knew Frank hadn’t yet met the Clines. Frank watched her ring the bell and a man answer the door and he guessed it was the former sheriff himself. 

“Hi, Jeremy,” Karen said. 

“Hi, Karen,” Sheriff Cline said and invited Karen in the house. 

“I can’t stay long. I’m on patrol,” she said. 

“That’s all right,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I just dropped by the gas station and saw Cecil. You would never guess in a million years what he’s doing,” Karen said, doing the eye roll. 

“What?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Making signs,” Karen said. 

“What? Why?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“He said he’s making signs in order to help raise money for his church,” Karen said. 

“At first I thought you said they were protest signs,” Sheriff Cline said.

“No,” Karen said. 

“I just don’t understand him. He’s very strange,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I know he is,” Karen said, agreeing with Sheriff Cline. 

“I wanted to see how you’re feeling,” Karen said. 

“The same.” 

The one thing Karen and Cecil didn’t know was that Sheriff Cline wasn’t responding to his medications. 

“That’s too bad. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you again some other time. I just wanted to drop by and say hello,” Karen said. 

Sheriff Cline walked his former deputy to the door and the two exchanged good – byes and he watched her walk to the patrol car and drive away from his house. 

“Terry, I’m going to take a walk,” Sheriff Cline said to his wife the next morning. 

“All right. You need one. It’s good for your depression, you know,” she said. 

He was starting to get tired of hearing this. All he did was walk out of the door before Terry could say another word. Sheriff Cline thought he would take his walk that morning in town and see what was going on. When he got to Main Avenue, he turned a left and headed for Broadway. That was where the gas station was, he remembered. He thought he would go in and see what kind of action was going on at the gas station.

Sheriff Cline opened the door of the gas station and found Cecil Thomas behind the counter. 

“Hi, Jeremy. What brings you here at this hour of the day?” Cecil asked. 

“Hi, Cecil. I was taking a walk and I thought I’d see what was going on,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Not much,” Cecil said, not looking up from the signs he was busy focusing on.

“What are you doing?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

Cecil still didn’t look up from his signs. 

“Nothing,” Cecil said. 

“What are these for?” Sheriff Cline asked, pointing to the signs Cecil was working on.

“These?” Cecil asked. 

“Yes, these, Cecil. I’m asking you what these signs are for. Are they protest signs?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Nothing like that. They’re signs to help raise money for my church,” Cecil said. 

“How much money?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Five thousand,” Cecil said. 

“Five thousand dollars? Is this some kind of sale?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“No sale. It’s for a mission my pastor is doing so I thought I’d help her,” Cecil said.

“How nice. Can’t you do this at home instead of here at the station in your own free time?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“I don’t have time at home, Jeremy. That’s why I’m doing it here instead when there are no cars to work on,” Cecil said. 

Sheriff Cline gave him a look. 

“I almost forgot, Jeremy. My cousin is coming here to Milwaukee at the end of this week. I can’t let him stay at my place because my house is too small. My house was built for one person. Can he stay at your place? I owe you one,” Cecil said. 

“Let me talk about it with Terry, Cecil. I’ll let you know by the time your cousin gets here. What is his name?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“His name is Mike,” Cecil said. 

“Thanks, Cecil. Let me know when he gets here,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I will,” Cecil said, still not looking up from his signs. 

He got a different coloring pencil for the sign. Before he started using it, he went to the pencil sharpener and sharpened it. 

“I’ll be seeing you, Cecil. We’ll talk more about your cousin Mike,” Sheriff Cline said.

“We will do that. First I need to work on these signs. Maybe Mike will want to help me,” Cecil said. 

“Is he weird as you are?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“No,” Cecil said. 

Sheriff Cline gave a sigh of relief and said good – bye to Cecil and left the station. 

Sheriff Cline decided to walk to the sheriff’s office and say hello to Karen McCarey and Officer Williams on his way since he was still on his walk. He thought he would see what was going on at the sheriff’s office that day. He missed working there but he knew his work there was finished. Once he neared the sheriff’s office, he saw the patrol car was gone. He wondered who would be on duty in town. He would just have to find out for himself once he walked into the office. After entering the sheriff’s office, he found his former deputy, Karen McCarey alone inside the sheriff’s office. 

“Jeremy! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?” Karen McCarey asked, surprised to see her former employer in the sheriff’s office. 

“I just wanted to see what kind of action was going in town. I just came from the gas station and talking with Cecil,” he said. 

“Nothing exciting usually happens there,” Karen said. 

“I know. I just wanted to see what was going on anyway,” he said. 

“Did you come with a car, Jeremy? You know your license is banned,” Karen reminded him. 

“Don’t remind me. I don’t want to hear that story again. I walked,” he said. 

“How could you walk from your house to here alone?” Karen asked.

“I just told you, I wanted to see what was going on,” he said. 

“Nothing really. No crimes have been happening, either. Frank and Sheriff Nelson just left for patrol. Maybe something will happen while they’re in town,” Karen said.

“Maybe. I miss working here,” he said. 

“I bet you do. You should know that’s what made you depressed,” she said. 

“Don’t remind me. Nothing is working,” he told her. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Karen said. 

After being silent for a period of time, Karen wondered why he had been so silent after so long. 

Flashback: 

Twelve years ago, Sheriff Cline was driving the family car, which was their blue and brown and van in town. He was off duty since it was a weekend. He had been alone in the car without his family or Karen McCarey or Frank Williams with him. While making a turn on I – 49, he wasn’t aware of a car accident about to happen.

He had recently finished a case just recently and had his name in the newspaper and now this had recently come up with his deputy for twelve years, Andrew Jones was recently murdered. He didn’t know what to do since Andy had been murdered and he didn’t know who to find for a new deputy. A few seconds later, Sheriff Cline became unaware of a few cars that came his way. Once they came his way, they hit the car and he blacked out!

Sheriff Cline had been out until he heard sirens. He didn’t know if they were coming this way or not, which they were. He had blacked out a second time. He didn’t open his eyes again until he saw a paramedic looking at him several minutes later. 

“He’s coming around,” Sheriff Cline heard the paramedic say. 

“That’s good. I was worried at first,” he heard Karen say in a worried voice. 

He could tell Karen was going to cry any minute now. He thought she was going to lose him. Karen looked at the van and saw how badly damaged it was. She got out her cell phone and called Cecil at the gas station and asked him to tow Sheriff Cline’s van for him. 

“What happened?” Cecil asked her.

“Sheriff Cline got into an automobile accident on I – 49. He’s on his way to the emergency room,” Karen told him on her cell. 

“That ain’t good,” Cecil said. 

“I know. I think he’s going to have surgery done,” Karen said. 

“Ouch,” Cecil said and they said good – bye after Cecil said he would be there right away to tow the van. 

After the ambulance parked into the hospital, they brought Sheriff Cline immediately to the emergency room. After Sheriff Cline was brought into the emergency room, one paramedic called the Cline house to give Terry the bad news about Sheriff Cline and told her he was going into surgery. She did worry and said she would be there right away and hung up the telephone. Sheriff Cline was in the emergency room for several hours because the surgery wasn’t over. When it was, they had found out he had severe depression and diagnosed him with it. 

End Flashback

“Jeremy, are you there?” Karen asked. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

“You were gone for a while. I thought you were having another episode of depression,” she said. 

“No.” 

“By the way, Karen, Cecil said his cousin Mike is coming out at the end of this week. He says Mike can’t stay with him because his house is too small for the two of them,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I’ve never met his cousin before. Should be fun,” Karen said. 

“I’m hoping Mike won’t be like Cecil. I don’t want two of them to be strange,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“You never can tell,” Karen said. 

“We’ll wait and see for ourselves,” he said. 

Karen said good – bye to Cecil and left.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew it had been a while since he and Mike had gotten together. He knew their looks were the same except for their ages. He knew Mike was a bit older than he was, but he didn’t care. He was going to have a talk with Mike once Mike got here from Arizona at the end of this week. He wanted to talk to Mike about Sheriff Cline’s depression. He knew Mike was unaware of the topic, so he had a feeling the two should talk about it. He also remembered that he was involved in online support groups for depression such as facebook and others. He was doing this because he wanted to help Sheriff Cline in case he ever thought of committing suicide in near future. He knew he had quite a busy schedule besides his schedule at the gas station.

He also was helping the Clines out by helping Sheriff Cline and the family because of Sheriff Cline’s depression. He remembered the time when Sheriff Cline’s driver’s license was taken away from him and Cecil offered to do some of the driving so Terry won’t have to do all the driving herself with their son. Cecil offered to share the driving schedule with her and Tony except for vacations and Terry agreed that would work out just perfectly so they split the driving schedule into thirds. 

Cecil remembered today was his day to go grocery shopping and pick up some groceries for the Clines. He remembered Terry had given him their list of what they needed the other day when he was over there to mow the lawn and pay their bills for them and he said he’d be happy to do their shopping for them and she said that would be a big help since she didn’t feel like going to town that day. It was almost time for Cecil to leave work for the day, so he locked up the station after himself at five o’clock and headed for his car and drove immediately for the grocery store.

Cecil had plans for that night. He remembered he was supposed to go on the Internet and go to the chat rooms he had been involved with other people he had been talking with for the past twelve years now. He was doing this for Sheriff Cline and his family and as well himself. He did this chat room every couple nights or so and the facebook support groups on the weekends. He also remembered he had a Twitter account and followed several depression groups on that website as well. He knew the Clines knew nothing about his being involved with these online support groups. He figured that would be a surprise once he mentioned it to them. 

After paying over $100.00 for the groceries, Cecil drove the cart over to the car he parked in the parking lot and put the grocery bags into the trunk and then he headed immediately to the Cline residence. Once he pulled into the driveway, he rang the doorbell. He found Tony at the front door. 

“Hi, Tony. Is your mother still here?” Cecil asked. 

“Yeah, she’s here. I’ll go get her. She’s helping Dad with his medicines,” Tony said.

“Okay. I won’t mind waiting,” Cecil said as Tony left the door open and disappeared.

That’s when Terry Cline came to the front door. 

“Hi, Cecil. Tony said you were at the door,” Terry said. 

“I came to deliver your groceries,” he said. 

“Thank you, Cecil,” she said. 

“Do you want the receipt?” he asked. 

“Yes, please. You’ve been a big help to us lately. We appreciate that,” Terry told Cecil as they went to the trunk and unloaded the groceries. 

“You’re welcome, Terry. I just thought you’d want to know I’ve been involved with the support groups for depression the past twelve years. I thought I’d help Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“That’s kind of you, Cecil. It would mean a lot to him,” she said as they carried the bags to the kitchen. 

“What would I do if I didn’t get into these supports?” Cecil asked. 

“You could always borrow our books from us, Cecil. They could tell you everything about depression,” Terry said. 

“Maybe I’ll have to do that. I’m sure you’ll have to do that when my cousin comes here at the end of this week since he doesn’t know about Jeremy. I’m going to talk to him, of course. He can’t stay at my house since it’s too small,” Cecil said. 

“We’re talking about it,” Terry told him. 

“Good,” Cecil said. 

“I hope he can stay here,” he added. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going. I’m busy tonight,” Cecil said, getting the car keys from his pocket. 

“Anything special planned?” Terry asked. 

“No. No date, sorry, but I do have a date scheduled for online, so I have to attend to it. Say hi to Sara for me,” Cecil said as Terry walked him to the front door. 

“I will,” Terry said and watched him walk to his car. 

She watched as he got into the driver’s seat and drove away from the house. 

That Tuesday night, Cecil got a phone call from his cousin Mike. He groaned because he was on a chat room website. He told other members on the website that he would be back soon because of a telephone call and the other members said they wouldn’t mind waiting for him. Cecil answered the telephone. 

“Hello?” he said. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Mike said. 

“Mike!” Cecil said happily. 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be talking until later this week,” Cecil reminded him.

“I know, but I thought I’d call ahead of time,” Mike said. 

“That’s fine. I’m in the middle of something but that’s okay if you call,’ Cecil said. 

“I saw your invite on facebook to some depression group. Why do I need to go to that group?” Mike asked confused. 

“Mike, that’s something we need to talk about. I invited you to the group. I have a friend that has severe depression. You’re going to be staying at his house when you come over at the end of this week,” Cecil said.

“Severe depression? What’s that?” Mike asked. 

“There’s a lot to explain and I can’t explain it in one night, Mike. I’ll explain more of it when you’re here in Milwaukee unless the family can explain more when you bunk in their guest room,” Cecil said. 

“All right. What do I need to know? I haven’t accepted your invitation to the group since I don’t know what severe depression is,” Mike said. 

“You’re going to learn, Mike. You have a lot to learn,” Cecil said. 

“Tell me what I need to know in order to stay at your friend’s house,” Mike said. 

Mike could hear his younger cousin sigh on the other end. Cecil didn’t know where to begin on telling Mike the symptoms that Sheriff Cline had. 

“You’re going to want to learn a lot after you hear what I’m going to tell you, Mike. I would suggest you make a library trip before you come here to visit me so you would know more,” Cecil said. 

“Why would I need to go to the library to learn more about severe depression, Cecil? I’m not reading you,” Mike said. 

“After I tell you on tonight’s phone conversation, it will make you want to go to the library. You’ll guarantee it,” Cecil said. 

“Just tell me, Cecil,” Mike said. 

“You know the signs of depression, don’t you?” Cecil asked. 

“Yeah,” Mike said. 

“What about it?” Mike asked. 

“The symptoms that my friend has is worse than the signs you and I know. That’s why it’s call severe depression. It means you need about four or five of the symptoms is called severe depression. For example, if I had depression, let’s say about the five symptoms would tell you that I was sleeping a lot and wouldn’t get out bed for several hours of the day, I wasn’t eating or I could eat a lot, I could gain weight or lose weight, I could have crying spells, I could lose interest in the activities I loved doing. That’s what severe means, Mike,” Cecil said. 

“Do you have depression?” Mike asked. 

“No, I don’t but I’m just setting out an example what it means,” Cecil said. 

“It sounds confusing,” Mike said.

“It can at times. My friend had it so bad that I have to help his wife and his sixteen – year – old son with the driving schedule and chores, so I’m over at the house a lot,” Cecil said. 

“It’s that bad? Gosh, Cecil. I didn’t know it can get that serious,” Mike said. 

“I wanted to talk to you about depression so you’d be aware about it once you bunk at their house. I want you to help out on the driving schedule and chores while you’re there. Can you do that? My friend can’t drive anymore because he got his license taken away for the rest of his life,” Cecil said. 

“That’s a bummer. I usually fly instead of driving, remember?” Mike asked. 

“I remember, but you still have to bring your license so you can help with the driving. Got it?” Cecil asked. 

“Got it.” 

“Good. Do you want my schedule that I have at my friend’s house tonight or when you come into Milwaukee?” Cecil asked. 

“When I come in. That sounds easier for me,” Mike said. 

“Okay. Listen, I’ve got to get going. I’ll talk to you when you come in from the plane,” Cecil said. 

“Okay. I’ll call when I need a ride,” Mike said. 

“Okay. You still have my cell number, right?” 

“Duh,” Mike said as the two said good – bye and Cecil went back to the computer.

Cecil heard the phone ring again as he was about to tell the other chat room members he was back from his phone call. 

“You again?” Cecil asked his older cousin. 

“I have a couple questions about this trip and then I’ll see you at the end of the week,” Mike said. 

“What are your questions?” Cecil asked as he groaned quietly so Mike won’t hear him.

“How do you know your friend will let me stay at his house?” Mike asked. 

“I just know, Mike. Any other questions?” Cecil asked. 

“Yeah. One other,” Mike said. 

“What?” 

“Why do you want me to play slave for your friend while I’m on vacation?” Mike asked.

“It’s not being a slave, Mike. It’s called helping out. There are a lot of sick people out there besides my friend that are in need and need help. That’s why I’m around the house a lot. I even pay their bills when his wife doesn’t feel like doing it herself when she is busy worrying about my friend. I want you to do me a favor when you come out,” Cecil said. 

“What?” Mike asked. 

“Pack some dressy clothes. You’re going to church with me.” 

“I don’t know how your church operates, Cecil,” Mike said.

“You will when you go with me. The Church of Messiah is a dressy church so pack some nice clothes,” Cecil said.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me,” Mike said. 

“Call me later this week what time your flight is coming so I’d know when you’re coming in,” Cecil said. 

“I will. Do you still sing in the church choir? Last you told me you did,” Mike said. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“I was just curious,” Mike said. 

“I’ve got to get going, Mike, so I’ll talk to you when you fly in,” Cecil said. 

“Okay. Bye,” Mike said and they hung up a second time. 

Cecil saw he was running out of time in the chat room website that night because of the phone conversation with Mike. He had about ten minutes left in the chat room. 

“Thanks, Mike,” Cecil said to himself. 

He sure wasn’t very happy about almost an hours’ worth on the telephone with his older cousin when he had planned on being on the chat room website that night. He saw all the messages he had gotten on the website while he was away talking with Mike. 

He replied to all the members that were still on, saying, “Sorry, everybody. I was on the telephone with my older cousin that is coming into Milwaukee at the end of this week. He isn’t aware that a friend of mine is recently diagnosed with depression and he will be staying at my friend’s house while he is here. My house isn’t big enough for the two of us so that’s why he is staying there instead. My friend is sheriff out here in Milwaukee and a darn good one too and I don’t want him to loose this job.” 

One member wrote back: “Sorry to hear that, Cecil. Hope your friend will be feeling better sometime soon. Is he married or single? I’m sure his family will be there to help besides your support.” 

Cecil answered the member’s answer: “Yes, Penny, he is married and has a sixteen – year – old son and a fifteen – year – old daughter. He had his driver’s license taken away very recently for life because the family car was badly damaged in a car accident because his deputy was murdered. They don’t even have a witness to case at the moment.” 

That’s when everybody decided to leave the website for the night and would all return again next week. Cecil was the first one to sign out after his answer to Penny and everyone said good – night after signing out. 

Cecil had an idea what he could do about Sheriff Cline’s severe depression: he was going to fast for a couple weeks this month. He was going to do this for Sheriff Cline and nobody was going to stop him, even if his friends and Mike were noticing him not eating anything. He had another thought: he was going to ask the Church to fast with him so Sheriff Cline could get more support that way. 

“Not a bad idea. I’m starting first thing tomorrow morning,” Cecil said to himself. 

Cecil saw the time on the office wall. He saw it was time for him to get to the Clines’ house and help Terry get Sheriff Cline to bed and help him with the medications that night. He remembered he was going to fill up Sheriff Cline’s CPAP machine with water since Terry usually emptied it in the mornings. He shut the computer off the night and got his car keys and locked the house and drove away. He arrived at the Clines’ house as soon as Sara was getting off the telephone with a homework session with a friend of hers.

He rang the doorbell and Sara answered it. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Sara said. 

“Hi, Sara. Where are your mom and dad?” he asked as he walked into the house.

“They’re around here somewhere,” she said. 

“Will you tell them I’m here?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she said and disappeared to search for Sheriff Cline and her mother. 

That’s when Tony came downstairs. Cecil saw that the boy’s hair was wet. He guessed the boy was in the shower because he saw the boy’s hair was wet. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Tony said. 

“Hi, Tony,” Cecil said. 

“You looking for Mom and Dad?” he asked. 

“Yes. Your sister is telling them I’m here,’’ he said. 

“Okay,” Tony said and disappeared back to the restroom to start blow – drying his hair.

Both the Clines came down the stairs. 

“Hi, Cecil. Sara told us you were here,” Terry said. 

“I just got here,” he said. 

“The kids are on their way to bed right now so we’re on our way to bed too,” Terry said.

“I’m here to help,” Cecil said. 

“We appreciate it,” Terry said. 

“Anytime you need me, call me,” he said. 

“What do you want me to do?” Cecil asked.

Terry told him. 

“Okay. I’ll get to it,” Cecil said and headed to the master bedroom and found the CPAP machine and took it to the nearest bathroom and filled it up with water. 

While walking back inside the master bedroom, Cecil could hear the Clines talking downstairs. 

“Cecil doesn’t need to be here at the house a lot, Terry. I don’t need a caregiver. Cecil sounds like he needs to be my caregiver and I’m not that ill to have a caregiver and he acts like I’m that sick to have a caregiver,” Sheriff Cline said to Terry. 

“Jeremy, he’s just trying to be helpful to us. He wants to learn more about your depression so he wants to be here to help out,” Terry said. 

“Still, he doesn’t have to be here several times of the day,” Sheriff Cline said, “and when his cousin comes over his cousin isn’t going to do the same thing either.” 

Cecil knew it was going to be the other way around because Mike was going to help around the house. On his way downstairs to help Sheriff Cline with his medicines, Cecil decided to say good – night to Tony and Sara. Tony’s room was on his way from the master bedroom so he headed there first. The light was still on, so Cecil knocked on the door lightly. 

“Come in,” Cecil heard the sixteen – year – old boy say. 

Cecil opened the door. He found the boy under the covers reading a book. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Tony said, seeing Cecil poke his head into the bedroom. 

“Hi, Tony,” he said. 

“Did you want to come in?” he asked.

“No, no, but thanks. Maybe next time. It’s getting late. I just wanted to say good – night to you and your sister on my way down to helping your father,” Cecil said. 

“Oh. Good – night,” Tony said. 

“Good – night. Do you want the light off?” Cecil asked.

“Sure. I was going to do it when you came in,” Tony said. 

“It’s ten o’clock, Tony. It’s a school night,” Cecil said. 

“I know. I usually stay up until ten,” Tony said. 

Cecil didn’t like the idea of Tony staying up that late on school nights. 

“All right, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good – night,” Cecil said and turned the light off and closed the door as he headed for Sara’s room. 

He saw her light was already off but he knocked quietly in case she was asleep. He poked his head into the bedroom and found her sleeping under the covers and said good – night. She mumbled good – night and he closed the door again and headed for the living room where he left the Clines. When he entered the living room, he saw the Clines weren’t in their usual spot from where he left them earlier. He found them in the kitchen at the sink.

“I’m back,” Cecil said. 

“Thank you, Cecil. See how Cecil got your machine all set, Jeremy?” Terry asked. 

“Who cares about that thing?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Tony just went to sleep, Terry. He’s snuggled up for the night,” Cecil said. 

“Thank you, Cecil. He usually goes to sleep at ten o’clock,” Terry said. 

“I don’t like that idea for kids on school nights, Terry. If I were you, I’d change his bedtime schedule on school nights. Maybe nine o’clock,” Cecil said. 

“He gets a lot of homework, Cecil. He has to go to bed at this hour because of homework,” Terry said, “so we can’t change that schedule.” 

After helping Sheriff Cline with the last dosage of Prozac, Cecil saw it was almost ten – thirty that night. 

“Thank you for helping, Cecil. We’ll see you tomorrow then,” Terry Cline said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help him get ready for bed?” Cecil asked.

“No, that’s fine. I’ve got it taken care of. You’ve done enough,” Terry said as she walked him to the door. 

“All right. If you need anything in the middle of the night, just give me a ring,” Cecil said. 

“We will,” she said. 

“Have you thought about if my cousin can stay here or not?” Cecil asked. 

“He’s coming in at the end of the week.” 

“We’re still talking about it, but we’ll let you know sometime tomorrow or by the end of the week,” Terry said. 

“Okay.” 

Terry watched him drive away from the house. She knew how much Cecil worried about her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

After school the next day, Tony decided to skip football practice. He knew it wasn’t a big deal, so he told the Coach he was going to pass on practice that day. 

“All right, Cline. I’ll expect you to be at the next game,” the Coach said. 

“Okay, Coach.” 

Tony knew he lived too far away from his own house to walk home, so he remembered the car was at home so he didn’t have his pair of car keys with him. He only took the bus to and from school each and every day unless Cecil gave him and Sara a ride. He decided to call Cecil and ask him if he could pick him up. He dialed the cell phone number. He remembered Cecil was at work so he dialed the number but not his work number. Cecil told Tony he’d be there in a few minutes. 

“Okay,” Tony said. 

Before hanging up, Cecil asked if Sara was with him. 

“No. She’s at choir practice today,’’ Tony said. 

“Okay. Why aren’t you at football practice?” Cecil asked, surprised Tony was calling him. 

“I didn’t feel like it today,” Tony said. 

“That’s okay. I’ll drive you home anyway,” Cecil said as they hung up. 

Cecil arrived in five minutes. He found Tony waiting in front of the high school for him. Tony got into the passenger’s seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“How was your day at school today?” Cecil asked.

“Fine,” Tony said. 

“Good. I’ll drive you home,” he said. 

“Thanks. When is your cousin coming?” Tony asked. 

“Thursday or Friday afternoon.” 

“Cool.”

“He’s going to be helping out your mother and father while he’s out here. I’m going to be pretty busy at the garage, so he won’t know what to do at your house at first so I’m going to show him what to do,” Cecil said. 

“Cecil, can I ask you something?” Tony asked. 

“Sure. What?” Cecil said. 

“Why are you at my house a lot? You’ve been at my house each and every day for twelve years,” Tony said. 

“Does that bother you?” Cecil asked. 

“No. I just want to know, that’s all. You know my pop’s doctors didn’t ask you to help out taking care of him,” Tony said. 

“I know they didn’t. Do you want to know the real reason behind this on why I’m at your house almost all the time?” Cecil asked. 

“Why?” Tony asked. 

“It wasn’t those doctors and counselors of your father’s that told me to help care for your dad while he’s in this kind of condition, Tony. You know who told me?” Cecil asked.

“Who?” 

“It was that guy up in Heaven that told me to do it. I have to follow that guy’s orders. If I don’t follow His orders, your dad would be in the hospital or he would have committed suicide and he would’ve died. You don’t want that, do you? That’s why the guy up in Heaven told me to help you guys out. That’s why I got called to help out. I’ll read you the passage when your parents aren’t around. I do understand you aren’t religious but I’ll read the passage anyway,” Cecil said. 

“Okay. How come you won’t read the passage to Mom and Dad? You can still read it to them, can’t you?” Tony asked. 

“I could but I’m sure they’ll tune me out if I tried,” Cecil said. 

“Just read it to them anyway. Maybe they’ll listen,” Tony said. 

“You know who gave your father depression?” Cecil asked. 

“Who?” Tony asked. 

“The Devil did. Satan. Depression is a demon, Tony. That’s why Satan came to your dad,” Cecil said. 

“I don’t get it,” Tony said. 

“It’s complicated to explain, Tony. I’d suggest you read the Bible in bed tonight for yourself and you’ll see in what direction I’m headed for you that I’m telling you right now,” Cecil said.

“Okay. If we have a Bible,” Tony said. 

“I’m sure you do,” he said. 

Cecil thought about it a second time. 

“Skip that thought, Tony,” Cecil said. 

“Why?” Tony asked. 

“I have mine in my pocket. I want to read you a Scripture from Mark, chapter 9. It’s just a story. It’s a favorite of mine,” Cecil said. 

“What does it say?” Tony asked. 

Cecil turned his pocket Bible to Mark.

“This story will explain to you why I’m here at your house a lot,” Cecil told Tony. “Okay,” Tony said and was silent while Cecil read to him. 

Before Cecil could start reading the passage to Tony, he cleared his throat. Tony took a peek at the little Bible he had in his hand and saw the story was called “The Highest Places of Honor.” 

“James and John, Zebedee’s sons, came up to him. “Teacher, we have something we want you to do for us.” “What is it? I’ll see what I can do.” “Arrange it,” the said, “so that we will awarded the highest places of honor in your glory – one of us at your right, the other at your left.” Jesus said, “You have no idea what you’re asking. Are you capable of drinking the cup I drink, of being baptized in the baptism I’m about to be plunged into?” “Sure,” they said. “Why not?” Jesus said, “Come to think of it, you will drink the cup I drink and be baptized in my baptism. But as to awarding places of honor, that’s not my business. There are other arrangements for that.” When the other ten heard of this conversation, they lost their tempers with James and John. Jesus got them together to settle things down. “You’ve observed how godless rules throw their weight around,” he said, “and when people get a little power how quickly it goes to their heads. It’s not going to be that way with you. Whoever wants to be great must become a servant. Whoever wants to be first among you must be your slave. That is what the Son of Man has done: He came to serve, not to be served – and then to give away his life in exchange for many who are held hostage.” 

They spent some time in Jericho. As Jesus was leaving town, trailed by his disciples and a parade of people, a blind beggar by the name of Bartimaeus, son of Timaeus, was sitting alongside the road. When he heard that Jesus the Nazarene was passing by, he began to cry out, “Son of David, Jesus! Mercy, have mercy on me!” Many tried to hush him up, but he yelled all the louder. “Son of David! Mercy, have mercy on me!” Jesus stopped in his tracks. “Call him over.” They called him. “It’s your lucky day! Get up! He’s calling you to come!” Jesus said, “What can I do for you?” The blind man said, “Rabbi, I want to see.” “On your way,” said Jesus. “Your faith has saved and healed you.” In that very instant he recovered his sight and followed Jesus down the road.” 

“Now do you see why I’m at your house a lot? The guy up in Heaven called me twelve years ago and asked me to be a servant for your father. Not the type of servant the rich people have, but the other type of servant,” Cecil said as he put his pocket Bible back in his pocket. 

“Yeah, I guess I get it now,” Tony said, watching Cecil put the tiny Bible back into his pocket. 

“If you want to put another way, I was asked to walk the walk. That’s my job to help your father as a servant,” Cecil said. 

“What does walking the walk mean?” Tony asked. 

Cecil explained it to him. 

“I see,” Tony said. 

“Now you see why I’m at your house a lot, don’t you?” Cecil asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. 

“Good. Have your mom and dad said anything about my cousin staying over at your house yet?” Cecil asked. 

“Not yet.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was finally here. Cecil and Mike were at church that Sunday morning. Mike could see why his younger cousin liked this church. He saw that this first service he was at this morning that the church filled up the seats like crazy. He could tell that his younger cousin liked this church’s pastor and he had met her this morning and found her pretty nice. He found her younger than his own cousin and she was married with a couple of young children. He could tell that didn’t sound right. Mike liked listening to his younger cousin sing in front of the whole church. He liked listening to the songs that morning. He liked the song “Just a Closer Walk with Thee.” He heard his cousin singing the old song, which went like this:

“I am weak, but Thou art strong,  
Jesus, keep me from all wrong;  
I’ll be satisfied as long  
As I walk, let me walk close to Thee.

(Chorus):

Just a closer walk with Thee,  
Grant it, Jesus, is my plea,  
Daily walking close to Thee,

Let it be, dear Lord, let it be.

Through this world of toil and snares,  
If I falter, Lord, who cares?  
Who with me my burden shares?  
None but Thee, dear Lord, none but Thee.

When my feeble life is o’er,  
Time for me will be no more;  
Guide me gently, safely o’er  
To Thy kingdom shore, to Thy sore,” Cecil sang.

Mike knew it was one of his favorite songs as well. He knew he didn’t go to church as often as Cecil did, but when he did, he would listen to songs like this one at the church back home in Arizona. It was finally time for the sermon, so Cecil sat next to Mike in the front of the church. After the sermon ended, Cecil and the praise team got back up on the stage and he sang the song called “If I Can Help Somebody.” 

“This last song we’re going to sing before we leave means a lot to me. We’re going to sing it together,” Cecil said to the church. Mike saw the song went like this:

“If I can help somebody, as I pass along,  
If I can cheer somebody, with a word or song,  
If I can show somebody, how they’re traveling wrong,  
Then my living shall not be in vain.

(Chorus):  
My living shall not be in vain,  
Then my living shall not be in vain  
If I can help somebody, as I pass along,  
Then my living shall not be in vain.

If I can do my duty, as a good man ought,  
If I can bring back beauty, to a world up wrought,  
If I can spread love’s message, as the Master taught,  
Then my living shall not be in vain,” Cecil sang.

“Let’s sing that very last verse again,” Cecil told the Church. 

“The last verse that says “If I can do my duty,” he said. 

The whole church sang with him, including Mike, “If I can do my duty, as a good man ought,  
If I can bring back beauty, to a world up wrought,  
If I can spread love’s message, as the Master taught,

Then my living shall not be in vain.” 

“Before you leave this morning, I have a favor for you to do for a couple weeks. I’d like to ask you if you would like to fast with me for two weeks. If you have a friend or a loved one that is suffering from a disease, would you fast for that person? If it’s depression, diabetes, bipolar disorder, or whatever, would you fast? In Mark, chapter nine, verses forty – one through forty – five, it tells us ‘Whoever wants to be great must become a servant. Whoever wants to be first among you must be your slave. That is what the Son of Man has done: He came to serve, not to be served – and then to give away his life in exchange for many who are held hostage.’ Would you be that friend or loved one’s servant if they are with the Devil? If the Devil gave them any health issues to worry about, such as depression, cancer or whatever, would you be their servant? Heal them until they are healed from the Lord? Would you? I’d give you one example who is walking the walk with Jesus Christ right this moment for twelve long years. He has been a servant for a friend who has been diagnosed with severe depression. He has done everything for that friend and his friend’s family for twelve long years and hasn’t given up hope and wishes for a cure of severe depression. If you know somebody who is like this friend of a friend with severe depression, I’d be their servant. I would recommend you to learn more about that disease and follow the facebook pages and also become a member on the Internet support groups. They are very helpful. My question for you today is: Would you walk the walk with Jesus Christ and be that person’s servant? Would you say today is my day to become a servant for a friend or loved one? If you want to be a servant, it is now. There are so many needy people out there who need help. If you haven’t yet started walking your walk with Jesus Christ, today is the day. Can you say today is my day to walk the walk with Jesus Christ? Can you?” Cecil asked the Church. 

He saw a lot of hands shoot up. 

“Good. Your assignment begins with fasting for that friend or loved one for two weeks, no matter the problems they have. We have to get rid of the Devil by walking the walk for that friend or loved one. I am walking the walk with Jesus Christ for the sheriff here in Milwaukee since he has severe depression. I follow so many depression groups on facebook and meet with them on the weekends. I also meet with support groups online every week. One group meets Tuesday nights for one hour. If you want to become a servant for that friend or loved one, the one thing you should do is not think about relationships. You have to think about putting all your time to that person first. If you look at me, I am the former sheriff’s servant for twelve long years and I don’t have time to squeeze in for a relationship with anyone. That is the one thing you have to do is not have time for a relationship if you want to be a servant to that person. You have to put all your time to that person,” Cecil told the Church. 

“You may go now,” Cecil said and dismissed the Church. 

He left the stage after putting the things away with the team. Daphne was watching the team put things away. 

“You did well, Cecil. I had no idea you were walking the walk with the Lord,” she said.

“I am, Pastor. You just can’t let the sheriff commit suicide or anything. What would happen if he did? That’s why I have to be there,” Cecil said. 

“That’s true. You never can tell what would happen,” Daphne said. 

“I have a question for you,” she said. 

“What?” Cecil asked. 

“Did you ask the sheriff if I could put him on my list?” Daphne asked. 

“I haven’t asked him and his wife yet, Pastor. I’ve been busy worrying about him I haven’t had the time to squeeze in the question about their contact information. I’m sorry,” he said. 

“When you get the chance, would you?” she asked. 

“I will, don’t worry,” he said. 

“They need that money, Cecil.”

“I know. I’m working on getting the five grand,” he said.

“How are you doing that?” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” he said. 

“Okay.” 

“I fixed your car and it’s ready to be picked up.” 

“Okay. Great. Thanks, Cecil. What was wrong with the car?” Daphne asked. 

“It just needed a service, but it was leaking oil, so I took care of it. One of the seatbelts in the backseat was loose, so I put in a new one,” he said. 

“Thanks, Cecil. How much do we owe you?” she asked.

He gave her the price. 

“I’ll pay you on Monday.” 

“Can’t your husband come and get the car?” he asked. 

“Hank? I’m sure he’d be happy to,” Daphne said. 

“He’s a bartender, so he won’t be at the bar till later at night,” Daphne told Cecil. 

“Okay. It’s settled then,” he said and he and Mike left the church.


	7. Chapter 7

That Monday night, Tony was in bed, thinking about the future. He was trying to picture what it was like about him being an adult and being married. He had his homework done about an hour ago. His light was already out, thanks to Cecil. He knew Cecil was already at his own house for the night. Tony was trying to picture himself twelve years older. He was trying to sleep, which he did. While in his sleep, he had a dream. His dream went like this:

Twenty – eight – year – old Tony Cline came to his house at five o’clock that Tuesday afternoon. He found his wife, Louise, in the kitchen, behind the stove cooking supper for them. She was already four months pregnant with their first child. Tony felt sad because his father, Jeremy Cline, wouldn’t be there to meet his first grandchild. His father had died from severe depression a couple years ago from an overdose from suicide. Tony had come home from working at the Milwaukee Journal as an investigative reporter. He remembered his father used to be sheriff of this town until he was diagnosed with severe depression and ran disabled.

He knew his life was nothing to tell stories to his children since his life was so sad and boring because of his father’s health. He and his younger sister, Sara, never got to go on any trips because of their father. He knew his life was boring. He even remembered he was a witness to a murder that happened when he was four years old and it was his father’s case but it is now solved. That was his father’s last murder case because of depression. The murderers are now serving life sentence for first degree murder and robbery. 

“Hi, Tony. How was work today?” Louise asked as they gave each other a kiss. 

“Fine, honey. Busy. I’m on a case,” Tony told her. 

“Good luck, honey. I had to go in for an ultrasound today,” Louise told him. 

“How is the baby?” Tony asked. 

“Fine. Healthy,” she said. 

“That’s good,” Tony said as they kissed a second time. 

“I know. I’m supposed to go again at the end of the week to find out if it’s a boy or girl, but I said we wanted to be surprised and they said that’s okay,” Louise said, “so I’m not going after all.” 

“I want to be surprised,” Tony said. 

“I had a feeling you wanted to be surprised. At some point we’ll have to talk about names for the baby,” she said. 

“I know,” he said as they took their seats at the table. 

Louise watched him get up from the table with his plate. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

He didn’t say anything to her and he just dismissed himself from the kitchen. He walked immediately to the office where he wrote his column every week. He picked up the telephone and dialed Cecil, the man who took care of him and his family years ago. Cecil was the person who took care of his father when his father was sick with depression. He listened to the telephone ring at Cecil’s house until somebody picked it up. He heard Cecil’s voice on the other end of the line pick up the phone. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Tony said. 

“Hi, Tony,” Cecil said.

“Cecil?” Tony said. 

“What? Is your wife ready to have her baby?” Cecil asked. 

“No. Not for another five months, Cecil. I’m just worried about our first child, Cecil. That child won’t get to meet my father. I might not even want to tell my children stories about Dad since I lived a sad life and not a fun life like lots of children did. What would I tell my children about Dad? What? I don’t know what to tell my children about Dad since he was so sick,” Tony said. 

“Any ideas what I tell my children about Dad, Cecil? I don’t have any happy memories like a lot of kids do. I do want to tell them something about Dad besides his being a police officer,” Tony said.

“And it’s not going to be like this with my family when I have kids to have a sick family member either,” Tony added. 

“You won’t know that, Tony. How is your job turning out?” Cecil asked. 

“Fine. I’m kinda multitasking right now in between cases,” Tony said. 

“I’d rather work one at a time if I were you,” Cecil said. 

“These cases sure are interesting. The ones I’m looking at are mostly celebrity cases,” Tony said. 

“Celebrity? How can you get into those cases?” Cecil asked. 

“I don’t know. I guess that’s how I picked up the files. The ones I’m working on are Stephanie Presley and one other name I forget who,” Tony said. 

“What did Presley do wrong?” Cecil asked, getting interested in the case. 

“You don’t want to know,” Tony said. 

“You know I’m interested, Tony. You can tell me,” Cecil said. 

“Are you sure you want to hear about this case?” Tony asked. 

“Sure I’m sure,” he said. 

“Well, all right,” Cecil heard Tony sigh. 

“Before you tell, Tony, there is news,” Cecil said. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“It’s about your mother, but I’ll let her tell you and your sister the news. I am pretty happy for her,” Cecil said. 

“What happy news is this?” Tony asked. 

“Let her tell you herself,” Cecil said. 

“Okay then. Here’s the Presley case I’m working on. Stephanie Presley was arrested for not two, but four children, Cecil. Get it? Four children! Imagine that! In her first marriage, she had a daughter named Mary Lou and a son named Merlin. They were always home instead of going to school. She was never home to give them any attention or go grocery shopping to feed them. The kids were always calling her at work and asking her to go shopping because they never had food in the house and she would tell them she would go shopping and she never did,” Tony told Cecil. 

Cecil didn’t like the sound of that story. 

“What happened to the kids? Did they get food?” Cecil asked. 

“It turned out the neighbors ended up feeding the kids since she was never home to feed them and such. The kids have foster parents today to care for them. I heard Mary Lou is in the Marines these days and now Merlin is some kind of talk show TV host of some kind,” Tony said. 

“The Marines, huh? Interesting. What does she do in the Marines?” Cecil asked. 

“I hear she’s the colonel out there,” Tony said. 

“Interesting. Is she married?” Cecil asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Tony said. 

A couple days had passed. Tony and his sister, Sara, who had been dating for a couple years now, were seeing their mother, Terry at her house. It had been lonely and quiet since their father had died a couple years ago. 

“What news do you have to tell us, Mom? Cecil said something about you having some news for us,” Tony said. 

“I do have some great news, Tony and Sara. The news is that I’m dating again!” Terry Cline said with a smile on her face. 

Tony and his sister gave each other a blank look asking each other why so fast. They did remember that their father had died recently just a couple years ago and they thought she wasn’t ready to begin a new relationship. A few years had passed and Terry was in a relationship with a man named Daniel Clark. That Friday night, Terry told Tony and Sara that she and Daniel were engaged and they planned on getting married in Las Vegas and their honeymoon was in Italy. 

“When is the wedding?” Tony asked.

“This weekend. We’ll be gone for a month,” Terry said. 

“Dan isn’t our father,” Tony said. 

“No, but he will be a better father than your own father was. Your father was so sick he couldn’t do any fun things with you two. Maybe this time you two will go on real vacations since I’m getting married again. How does that sound?” Terry asked.

The two siblings looked at each other. 

“With him? We wanted a real vacation with Dad when we couldn’t, Mom. That never happened. And Cecil was the person who put us in a charity,” Tony reminded her. 

“I haven’t forgotten, Tony. I still wish he’d tell us about his church sending us five thousand dollars every week right away instead of the checks coming to our door,” Terry said. 

“I know, Mom. Now he’s gone, maybe those checks will stop coming,” Tony said. 

“I don’t know how this works. Only Cecil knows,” Terry said.

Tony didn’t say anything because he knew she was right about that. The day of the wedding finally arrived. Tony was his mother’s best man at the wedding and Sara was the bridesmaid. After the vows were said, it was time for the reception. Tony and Sara could see how happy their mother was with this guy but they sure missed their father a lot but knew he would never come back. After the reception was over, they went outside to were the “Just Married” car was waiting for their mother and stepfather was so they could get a move on to the airport. 

“We’ll be sure to send souvenirs,” Terry told Tony and Sara as they got into the car and drove off after their last kiss from their mother. 

After he and Sara watched the “Just Married” car drive away from the park, a lot of their stepfather’s relatives were in tears. It was a first marriage for their stepfather while it was a second marriage for their mother. 

“There goes Mom,” Tony said. 

“No stopping her, that’s for sure,” Sara agreed.

That’s when Tony woke up from his dream. He saw it was six o’clock in the morning. That’s when his alarm clock went off. 

“What a nightmare,” he said to himself as he got out of his bed, slamming the alarm off.

He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to share this dream with others or if they were interested in hearing this dream. Maybe he’d share it with Cecil but he wasn’t sure if his family was interested in hearing this one. He thought he’d talk to Cecil about this dream he just had.

“Tony, time to get ready for school!” he heard his mother call from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming!” he yelled back to Terry Cline. 

He was going to tell his mother at breakfast he had just woken up when she yelled at him to get ready for school. He started getting dressed when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and saw his father standing there sleepily. 

“You’re supposed to be getting ready for school,” Sheriff Cline told him.

Sheriff Cline heard his son sigh of relief. 

“What was that about?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“What?” Tony asked.

“That sigh. What was it about?” Sheriff Cline asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Tony asked, thinking of the dream he had just had woken up from. 

“You’re sighing about something. Is it something I need to know about?” Sheriff Cline asked sleepily. 

“You don’t want to hear this, Dad. It was a dream I had. I don’t think you’ll be interested in hearing about it,” Tony said. 

“What dream is this? I’d be interested, but later. Does it have something to do with the past?” Sheriff Cline asked, thinking of his former deputy’s murder. 

“No, Dad. Nothing to do with the past. Something to do with the future,” Tony said.

“Well, that’s different. I’d be interested in hearing it,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I thought nobody would be interested in hearing this. I thought it was a nightmare,” Tony said. 

“It was about Mom,” Tony told Sheriff Cline. 

“Your mother? Are you sure you want to tell me this?” Sheriff Cline said, now fully awake. 

“The dream about Mom didn’t come until the end,” Tony said.

“Save it for later, then. I’m interested,” Sheriff Cline said as his son buttoned his shirt and the two headed for the kitchen.

“Want to hear about what?” Terry Cline asked. 

“Nothing,” Tony said. 

Tony didn’t want to mention to his father that Sheriff Cline wasn’t in the dream so he decided to leave that part out. Tony and Sara got on the school bus after eating breakfast and getting their things for school that day. He didn’t want to mention this dream he had to Sara so he kept quiet about it.

“You’re quiet,” Sara said to her brother that morning on the ride to the high school.

“Why do you say that?” Tony asked her. 

“You were talking with Dad at breakfast about something. Do I need to know?” Sara asked. 

“I had a nightmare last night. It was about Mom,” Tony said. 

“Really? What was Mom doing in your dream?” Sara asked. 

“She got remarried and Dad was dead in the dream. She thought we could use a real dad because Dad had depression,” Tony said.

“Dad isn’t much of a parent, Tony. He’s suffering a lot,” Sara said. 

“True, but I want to do a lot of fun stuff a lot of kids are doing that we can’t,” he said.

“So do I, but it won’t happen in a lifetime,” she agreed. 

Tony didn’t want to share this dream he had with his friends and sister so he kept quiet about it so he decided to share it with his father and Cecil and nobody else. He had noticed how fast the school day had passed. He knew there was no football practice today so he called Cecil at the garage and asked him for a ride home, which Cecil was happy to do. 

“Cecil can we talk?” Tony asked. 

“Sure. About what?” he asked. 

“I want to talk about last night,” Tony said, thinking of the dream he had. 

“What about last night?” Cecil asked. 

“I had a dream last night. It was about the future. It took place twelve years later,” Tony said. 

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Cecil asked. 

“Dad’s interested in hearing about it but I don’t think I want to share it with him,” Tony said.

“We’ll make that decision later after you tell me your dream if we can tell your father or not,” Cecil said. 

“Okay,” Tony said. 

“What’s this dream about?” Cecil asked. 

“Like I said, it’s about twelve years later. I’m your age in the dream, Cecil. In the dream, Dad isn’t alive and is already dead. I’m married with a pregnant wife expecting our first child. She is pregnant for four months. You know what Mom does in the dream?” Tony asked. 

“What?” Cecil asked. 

“I am an investigative reporter in the dream, solving celebrity cases. After Dad is gone for a couple years, dying from an overdose from suicide, Mom starts dating again and a couple years later, she gets engaged and then gets married to a guy named Daniel Clark and goes on a honeymoon to Italy for a month at the end of the dream. Nightmare!” Tony said. 

“That’s when I wake up.” 

“I don’t think you should tell your father this. It would give him ideas about dying, Tony. I want to keep your parents together longer until it is time for him to die. Get it? You can tell your mother but not your father. I just don’t want him getting ideas about death while he’s in his forties,” Cecil said. 

“Okay. If you say so,” Tony said. 

“You should know by now that depression is a huge risk for suicide, Tony. If your father did do that at this age, you and your sister would be spending a lot of time with those counselors at your school,” Cecil said. 

“I also don’t want you two falling behind in classes if this dream did come true. So watch it,” Cecil advised. 

“Okay.” 

The two finally reached the Clines’ driveway after a moment of silence. While the two got out of the car, they got in the front door while Tony walked into the house first.

“Remember what I just said, Tony. Watch it,” Cecil said. 

Tony felt this was a warning.

“Watch what?” Terry Cline asked as the two walked into the living room. 

“Nothing, Mom,” Tony said. 

“Let him tell you, Terry. We were just talking about a dream he had last night. Whatever you do, don’t share it with Jeremy. It might give him death ideas,” Cecil warned.

“All right. We won’t share it with him,” Terry said, still wondering what the warning meant. 

“I’ll be back later after work to help with supper,” Cecil said. 

“All right. We’ll see you at five then,” Terry said. 

“I just want Mike to get used to the schedule,” Cecil said, “so I’ll see you later. Right now I’m busy so I need to get back to work.” 

“All right. We’ll see you later this afternoon then. Mike’s out with Jeremy for a walk,” Terry said. 

“That’s good,” Cecil said as the two said good – bye and Cecil left for his car again and he drove back to work.

“Tony, do you wish to tell me about your dream?” Terry asked as Tony came downstairs after putting his backpack away. 

Tony told his dream a second time. 

“No wonder Cecil gave us these warnings,” she said. 

“I know. Dad was interested in hearing the dream too,” Tony said.

“He can’t now after what Cecil said,” Terry said. 

“Guess not. I’m going to get started on my homework,” he said. 

“Good idea. At least it’ll give you some time to yourself until supper is ready,” Terry said. 

“I know.” 

She watched her eldest son head up the stairs so he could get a head start on his homework. That’s when her husband and Mike walked into the door. 

“Hi, Mike. How was the walk?” Terry asked. 

“Fine. I enjoyed the sights,” he said.

“Good,” she said. 

“You know what I want to do tomorrow?” Mike asked. 

“What’s that?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“I want to explore some more of this town. I hope that’s okay with you,” Mike said.

“Why not? That’s a great idea. I’ll let Jeremy show you around,” Terry said, liking the idea. 

“Okay. Fine with me. I don’t know my way around here, so he can drive the car and show me around,” Mike said. 

“No way, Mike. Jeremy can’t drive anymore. His license was banned for life so we have to drive him around now,” Terry said. 

“How did that happen?” Mike asked. 

“A car accident on I – 49 twelve years ago. He almost died in the accident and went in for surgery. It was a case he was working on,” Terry said. 

“That’s dangerous,” Mike said. 

He had forgotten what Cecil told him when they were talking on the phone. Time went by fast and Tony and Sara went to bed at their usual time and Cecil turned their lights out and said good – night and they said good – night back as he shut their bedroom doors behind himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Cecil saw Hank, Daphne’s husband at the garage when he was going to open up. 

“Hi, Hank,” Cecil said. 

“Hi, Cecil. Daphne said the car was ready to be picked up,” Hank said. 

“It is.” 

“Good. She told me what you told her about the car. Are you sure seven hundred dollars is the total amount for the car? That sounds like a lot,” Hank said. 

“Yes, I’m sure seven hundred is the amount. The price is never wrong,” Cecil told Hank.

“Okay. Daphne was asking me last night if you’re still going to put your friends in her charity,’’ Hank said. 

“I am but I still need to ask them about their contact information.” 

“She says you can’t do that. You have to give us their contact information if you want to find a cure for depression,” Hank said. 

“It still doesn’t sound right,” Cecil said, shrugging as the two headed for the car. 

“Thanks for fixing our car for us, Cecil. We appreciate it,” Hank said, writing a check for seven hundred. 

“That’s my job,” Cecil said, watching Hank write the check out. 

Cecil thought about what Hank told him. 

“I guess I could put my friends in, Hank. Let me give you their address and number now if you’d like,” Cecil said, giving it a second thought. 

“Thanks, Cecil. Daphne would appreciate this,” Hank said. 

“When do these checks start coming to their house?” Cecil asked. 

“Where do they live?” Hank asked. 

“Here in Milwaukee.” 

“I think sometime next week. I think Daphne does the deciding,” Hank said. 

“This isn’t my church I preach for,” Hank told Cecil. 

“I know but I was curious when they start getting the money.” 

“That’s a good question, Cecil, but that’s up to Daphne not me,” Hank said. 

“You’re free to go now since the car is fixed and everything,” Cecil said. 

“Thanks again, Cecil. We’ll come back here if we have anymore problems,” Hank said.

“You do that,” he said and watched Hank get behind the wheel and drove away from the garage. 

About three hours later that morning, Cecil was aware of the door opening. He saw it the town druggie, Brad Scott. He saw that Brad wasn’t walking straight that morning. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Brad said. 

“Hi, Brad. What brings you here to the garage?” Cecil asked, surprised.

“I wanted to talk to somebody about the jail,” Brad said. 

“What about it?” Cecil asked. 

“I see it made a change since I last slept there. Where is Jeremy?” Brad asked. 

“Nobody told you?” Cecil asked.

“Told me what?” Brad said.

“Jeremy ain’t sheriff anymore. That’s why you met Sheriff Nelson. Nelson took over being sheriff,” Cecil told him. 

“That can’t be true. We need Jeremy back,” Brad said. 

“Nelson sounds like he don’t know anything about the law,” Brad added.

“I know, Brad, but he’s learning. It takes time. When did you get to the jail?” Cecil asked.

“Last night. I didn’t see Jeremy there and found somebody else behind the desk. He didn’t sound very smart to be sheriff,” Brad said, “so I left.” 

“Are you still going to sleep there since Nelson is sheriff now?” Cecil asked. 

“I haven’t thought about it. I might even move to a different place to sleep in, but this jail is my home, Cecil. I’m happy with this jail and it’s always been my home, with Jeremy here or not,” Brad said. 

“May I ask you something?” Brad asked. 

“What’s that?” Cecil asked. 

“When you said Jeremy doesn’t work at the jail anymore, where is he now since there is a new sheriff?” Brad asked. 

“I forgot to mention he doesn’t work anymore because he is sick. He worked until he got sick,” Cecil said. 

“That’s too bad. Is there any way I can visit him at home?” Brad asked. 

“Do you have his address?” Cecil asked, a bit surprised to hear this. 

“Yeah, I know it. Is that okay?” Brad asked. 

“Yeah, that’s okay. One thing,” Cecil said. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been caring for him the past twelve years, but I would suggest you make your visit short. My cousin is at the house, so have him stay during your visit,’’ Cecil said. 

“Shoot. Okay. What made him sick?” Brad asked. 

“Depression.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help out?” Brad asked. 

“Thanks, but we’ve got everything covered,” Cecil said. 

“Is that okay if I visit him now?” Brad asked. 

“If you do, just make the visit short.” 

“Okay.” 

Cecil watched Brad leave the garage. Brad decided to walk from the garage to the Clines’ house. He didn’t mind the walk. He could use it so he didn’t want to get on the bus or whatever to get to Sheriff Cline’s house. He knew he didn’t have to get very far since the Clines lived on Broadway. Once Brad got there, he rang the doorbell. He waited for a while until somebody got to the door. He found Sheriff Cline’s pretty brunette wife at the door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Cline. Is Jeremy in?” Brad asked. 

Terry Cline looked at Brad and knew she’d heard a lot about him from Jeremy but knew she’d never met him until now. 

“He is. I’ll see if he’ll want to see you. Why don’t you come in?” Terry asked, letting Brad in. 

“Thanks,” he said, walking into the living room. 

She went into the kitchen were she left her husband and Mike. 

“Jeremy, you have a visitor,” she said. 

“Who is it?” he asked. 

“I don’t know his name but I’m sure he’s from your jail,” she said. 

Mike got up from the table the same time Sheriff Cline did. 

“What are you doing?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“I have to go with you. Cecil said I have to be with you every time you have visitors. He likes you to have short visits with visitors,” Mike said. 

“He’s not my doctor but he sounds like one,” Sheriff Cline said. 

Both Sheriff Cline and Mike were finally in the living room. 

“Hi, Jeremy,” Brad said. 

“Hi, Brad,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“How are you feeling?” Brad asked. 

“The same.” 

Both Sheriff Cline and Mike gave each other a look asking how Brad knew about this.

“I was at the sheriff’s office last night, Jeremy. I found out you weren’t there behind the desk like you usually were when I come here. Now I found out why a couple minutes ago, now I know why you’re not at the sheriff’s office anymore,” Brad said. 

“It’s true too, Brad. I can’t work anymore. Who told you about me not working there anymore? Nelson?” Sheriff Cline asked, thinking of the new sheriff. 

“I don’t like Nelson, Jeremy. He didn’t tell me you weren’t there anymore. Cecil did,” Brad said. 

“I don’t think Nelson sounds like he should be in that office that you once were in, Jeremy. He doesn’t know anything about the law,” Brad said. 

“You need to come back,” Brad continued. 

“I already told you, Brad, I can’t go back to work. It’s part of depression,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“What about patrol? You can still do that, can’t you?” Brad asked. 

“No. My license got banned for life. If I did got back to being sheriff I would have to stay behind the desk. Karen and Officer Williams will have to do patrol. If I go out on patrol with them, I’d have to be in the passenger seat instead of being the driver. That’s how it worked then. My doctor told me when I was diagnosed I can’t go back to work. I wish I could continue being sheriff but since depression is serious I can’t,” Sheriff Cline told Brad. 

“How bad do you have it?” Brad asked.

“Severe. That is pretty bad,” Sheriff Cline told him. 

“Cecil told me he was caring for you. Do you want me to help?” Brad asked. 

“Thanks but we have enough help around here,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Okay, Jeremy. It won’t be the same without you at the jail. I might not even continue sleeping there since you won’t be there anymore,” Brad said. 

“You can still stay there but the jail has a new sheriff now. You’ll have time to get used to Nelson and he has time to learn about the law. Trust me on this. If you don’t get used to Nelson, and then you can leave,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Okay.” 

Mike was looking at the clock. He remembered Cecil telling him that if Sheriff Cline ever had visitors at home, they had to cut visiting time to about five to ten minutes. 

“I think it’s time to go, Brad. Visiting time is over,” Mike said.

“Shoot. I’ve been here only five minutes,” Brad said. 

“Visiting time is only five to ten minutes. It’s time you head out,” Mike said. 

“What are you doing, Mike? He can stay longer,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“No, Jeremy. Cecil likes visiting time five to ten minutes. Visiting time is now up,” Mike said. 

“Who says? You guys aren’t doctors,” Sheriff Cline said.

“No, but we can cut visiting time when we want. See you next time, Brad,” Mike said.

“Okay. Bye, Jeremy,” Brad said. 

“Bye, Brad. Let me know how it works out with Nelson.” 

“I will.”

Later that day, Daphne got a phone call from her single sister, Claudia. Claudia told her that she was planning on coming out to visit sometime later that week. Daphne felt her older sister could use a date when she came out to visit and she thought of Cecil.

“Claudia, how would you like a date when you come out?” Daphne asked. 

“That’ll be nice. Who do you have in mind? Somebody from your church?” Claudia asked. 

“Yes, I already have somebody in mind but I don’t know if he’s available or not but I’ll ask him if he’ll want to talk you out,” Daphne said. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at the end of this week,” Claudia said. 

“Okay. Are you sure you can get away from the building? Maybe Daddy can try to work again. You know he has MS,” Daphne reminded her sister. 

“I know. I’ll see what I can do about somebody taking over while I’m out there with you. I haven’t forgotten Daddy used to do that kind of work,” Claudia said. 

They chatted a few minutes longer and were off the phone. 

“You know what would be good for you, Jeremy?” Mike asked. 

“What?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Music. It always helps me when I feel down. I love listening to music even if I don’t feel so hot,” Mike said. 

“Thanks but I’m not into that right now,” Sheriff Cline told him.

“Oh, come on. Cecil told me it’s supposed to help the depressed people, including you. What did you use to listen to?” Mike asked. 

“The fifties,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Of what? Rock or country?” Mike asked. 

“Just the fifties.” 

“Where is your CD player? I’d be happy to turn some music on right now,” Mike said. 

“I get headaches by listening to music when the kids play it. I won’t bother if you try turning it on. I always get headaches by listening to music,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“It’s good for your mood, Jeremy. Let’s try it,” Mike said. 

“No thanks,” he said. 

“We haven’t tried anything yet. All we’re doing is arguing about it. I want to try it to see if Cecil’s right,” Mike said. 

“Go ahead but I’ll get a headache anyway,” Sheriff Cline said.

“How do you know that?” Mike asked. 

Sheriff Cline didn’t answer. They headed to the CD player in the office where he kept it for him and Terry to use since the kids used iPods these days. At the garage, Cecil was on break when he got a phone call from Daphne. 

“Hi, Pastor,” he said. 

“Hi, Cecil. I have a question for you,” she said. 

“What’s the question? Is it about the car?” he asked. 

“No, the car’s fine. It’s about something else,” she said. 

“What?” 

“My sister is coming in at the end of this week and I need to find a date for her. I was wondering if you would like to be her date while she’s out here in Milwaukee,” Daphne said. 

“I wish I could, but I’m busy enough. I have the garage to worry about and of course the sheriff. Thanks for asking but I would have to turn your sister down,” Cecil said. 

“Okay. I understand. I thought I’d ask anyway,” Daphne said as they hung up. 

Before hanging up, Cecil told Daphne that part of walking the walk was not getting into a relationship or dating people in his book. 

“I understand how busy you are, Cecil. Thanks for letting me know,” she said and they hung up. 

The day went by pretty quickly. Cecil was now at the Clines’ by five – thirty that evening to help Terry Cline with the cooking. 

“Hi, Cecil,” his older cousin, Mike greeted him when he walked into the house. 

“Hi, Mike. How was the visit with Brad this morning?” Cecil asked. 

“Fine. It was five minutes like you wanted,” Mike said. 

“Good. Now we have to get dinner ready,” Cecil said. 

“Okay.” 

The two cousins went into the kitchen.

“Hi, Cecil,” Terry said. 

“Hi,” Cecil greeted Terry. 

“I have news for you, Cecil,” Terry said. 

“What’s that?” Cecil asked. 

“I got hired. I start next week. I’m going to be working at the mall next week. JCPenney,” Terry said. 

“Congrats, Terry. I’m proud of you. I never knew you went out of the house to look for applications,” Cecil said. 

“I had to do something, Cecil. The kids will be going to college soon and I need money to pay Jeremy’s high medical bills somehow,” she said.

“I’ve already got that covered. If you want to help, getting a job is the best place for that. By the way, I set up an appointment for Jeremy next week,” Cecil said. 

“I think it’s time he had to go again,” Terry said, “but thanks for doing that for me. I start on Monday at eight – thirty.” 

“Good luck on your first day. How long are your hours at JCPenney?” Cecil asked.

“Eight – thirty until three o’clock.” 

“Those aren’t bad hours.” 

“I know they aren’t. I’m cashier.” 

“Good luck.” 

“Thanks, Cecil.” 

“No problem,” he said. 

Dinner went fast and it was finally bedtime. The kids were now in bed and Cecil and Mike were helping Sheriff Cline get ready for bed as well.

“Thanks for helping,” Terry told Mike and Cecil. 

“You’re welcome,” both cousins said in unison. 

After the last dosage of Prozac, the three of them headed upstairs for the next part. 

“I can get dressed myself, thank you very much. You don’t need to stick around for this. You can go home,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“Not until I see you’re under the covers,” Cecil said.

Cecil watched as Sheriff Cline headed for the restroom and did his own things in there. Both cousins waited for Sheriff Cline outside of the bathroom. 

“Why aren’t you going home yet?” Mike asked his younger cousin. 

“I want to make sure you’re getting used to the schedule,” Cecil said. 

“They can help me, can’t they?” Mike asked. 

“They can but I want to make sure you’re doing okay.” 

“Okay. Have it your way. I’m sure you’re pretty tired yourself,” Mike said.

“You’re right but I’m not leaving until he gets under those covers.” 

A couple minutes later Sheriff Cline was out of the restroom after changing out from those day’s clothes. 

“Off to beddy – by, Sheriff,” Cecil said. 

Mike laughed as the two cousins headed for the master bedroom. 

“Good one, Cecil,” Mike said. 

Sheriff Cline didn’t find that very funny. After he got himself under the covers, the two cousins worked on the CPAP machine. After they got it working, the two cousins left the bedroom after Mike turned the light off.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when he woke up, Cecil had a feeling it was time Sheriff Cline had a bath that day. He remembered that ever since Sheriff Cline had been diagnosed with depression he hardly took baths and showers anymore on his own. He knew it was part of his schedule when he was over at the Clines’ was to care to help Sheriff Cline with the bathing. He knew Mike wouldn’t be doing that part since Mike was still a stranger to the Clines so he would do it himself. Today was Friday so he would be over that night to help out. He did remember Sheriff Cline recently applied for Social Security disability so it would do him good. He knew by getting disability Sheriff Cline had met his needs for it and was under 65 and was doing the things it had mentioned. 

Later that morning, Brad walked into the sheriff’s office. He didn’t see Sheriff Nelson there and he gave a sigh of relief. Brad heard somebody walk into the sheriff’s office just then and he saw it was Officer Williams. 

“Is Deputy McCarey in?” he asked Officer Williams. 

“She’ll be back. She and the sheriff went to do patrol so they’ll be back shortly. Who are you?” Frank Williams asked. 

“Brad Scott.” 

Frank knew he’d never met Brad but only heard about him. He knew Brad stayed at this jail when Sheriff Cline was here. 

“Thanks. I’ll wait until they come back,” Brad said. 

He wanted to talk to Karen about Sheriff Cline about his visit to the house. That’s when Brad heard the sheriff’s office door open a couple seconds later. Both Sheriff Nelson and Karen walked in, Karen walking in first since it was supposed to be ladies and children first. That’s when Karen saw Brad. 

“Brad, what are you doing here?” she asked surprised. 

“I want to talk to you alone,” he said, eyeing Sheriff Nelson.

“Okay. We’ll go in the back room,” she said. 

Sheriff Nelson still wondered who Brad was since Brad never introduced himself to him. Brad knew he didn’t want to introduce himself to Sheriff Nelson and he knew he wasn’t any of Sheriff Nelson’s business. 

As Karen and Brad headed for the back room, she said, “Why don’t you tell me you’re here, Brad?” 

“I wanted to talk to you, Karen. It’s about my visit at the Clines’ house,” he said. 

“What about it?” Karen asked.

“Before I went over to see Jeremy, I went to the garage to see Cecil. Every time I come here to my cell, I don’t see Jeremy behind the desk. I see Nelson instead. I haven’t seen Jeremy here for twelve years. So I went to Cecil and ask him why Jeremy’s not here at the sheriff’s office. He told me what has been going on with Jeremy. He said I could visit him but I had to make my visits short. When I was at his house, Jeremy said he can’t go back to work. Is this whole story true what both Cecil and Jeremy both tell me about him not going back to work because of his having depression? If it is, then I’m thinking of leaving this jail,” Brad said. 

“I don’t want to stay here if there is a sheriff who knows nothing about the law,” Brad said. 

Sheriff Nelson could hear every word that Brad was telling Karen. It did hurt his feelings on what Brad was telling her. 

“Yes, Brad, from what you’re hearing from both of them is true and Jeremy isn’t able to come back here. When Andrew died, he was too depressed to focus on other cases. He almost died in a car accident on I – 49 twelve years ago because of Andrew’s murder. That’s why Cecil is there to help make things better for the family. If he was still here today, he wouldn’t be able to drive the patrol car. Either Williams or I would have to do the driving from now on but he could still go with us but he would have to be the passenger since his license is banned for life because of that awful accident on I – 49,” Karen told Brad. 

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Brad asked. 

“No.” 

“I always thought this jail was better back then with Jeremy was around, Karen. Now it’s not any better, I think I’ll leave and find a different home. This was a good home and now there’s a sheriff with no knowledge of the law, I’m going to leave this trash.”

“Don’t talk like that, Brad. You can still stay here. Give Sheriff Nelson a chance,” Karen said. 

“I did and I’m not giving him any second or third chances,” Brad said. 

“I might come back some other time when he does have more knowledge of the law.”

“Have it your way, Brad. I’m sorry you don’t have any feelings for Sheriff Nelson right now, but he’ll be your friend once you get used to him. It takes time,” Karen said. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t come back here until he does have more smarts of the law. I’m leaving,” he said. 

“Let me know when he has more knowledge and maybe I’ll go back to sleeping in my cell.” 

Karen couldn’t believe she was hearing such words from the town druggie.

“I’m out of here,” he said. 

“All right, Brad. Give us a call once you change your mind,” she said. 

“That’ll be in a lifetime,” he said and stormed out of the sheriff’s office. 

“Did you hear what he told me?” Karen asked Larry Nelson. 

“I heard every word. He hurt my feelings, too,” Sheriff Nelson said. 

“I’m sorry he did such a thing. He’s more used to Sheriff Cline being around, but he can’t come back since he has those issues,” she said

“I’m sorry he has depression but I have to take over the town for him,” Sheriff Nelson said. 

“I understand that and that happens sometimes,” she said. 

She remembered her brother, Jay, had his own issues but was doing well so he was nothing like Sheriff Cline.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Cline residence, Cecil and Sheriff Cline finished with the shower and he let Sheriff Cline blow – dry his own hair so he didn’t need to stick around for that. 

“After you’re done blow – drying your hair, we’ll go for a walk,” Cecil told Sheriff Cline. 

Sheriff Cline didn’t reply as he got dressed into the clothes that Cecil laid out for him. After getting dressed and blow – drying his hair, Sheriff Cline was now in the living room. He didn’t see his wife, Terry in the house. He didn’t know anything about her getting her first job. 

“Terry!” Sheriff Cline called. 

Cecil had entered in the living room.

“She’s not here, Jeremy. She’s in town,” Cecil said. 

“Doing what?” he asked. 

“Working.” 

“She’s never had a job before. Her job was here at the house, being a stay – at – home mom. She’s never said anything about getting a job. What is she doing?” Sheriff Cline asked, surprised at this news. 

“Working at JCPenney. She got good hours there as cashier,” Cecil said. 

“I wish she’d tell me what she was doing instead of keeping it secret,” Sheriff Cline said, finding this a surprise. 

“I guess she didn’t find it that important to tell you. She said she wanted to get a job because she wanted to help pay off your medical bills,” Cecil said, “but I told her I had that covered.” 

“How are you going to pay for them?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“That part is a surprise. You’ll see,” Cecil said. 

He knew he didn’t want to use the word “charity” to the Clines so he kept it quiet. He’ll let the Clines figure it out once the $5,000.00 checks start coming to their house. He knew this was good!


	11. Chapter 11

Back at his house and in his pajamas, Cecil turned the lights out. He knew how late it was getting. He had recently gotten off the computer from one of the depression chat room websites. The chat room he was involved on a certain night like tonight, (which was Tuesday) met for an hour. He went to his bedroom, which had been decorated with pictures on his wall of God.

He knew it was time for prayer. He knew his prayers had always been powerful. He knew he couldn’t do this sort of thing at church, so he had to do this at home. He figured if he said his powerful prayers at church, nobody would believe him so he kept this part at home only.

He knew his powerful prayers couldn’t be said at church because whenever he talked to God, he always talked to him mouth to mouth. Once got to his bed, he got on his knees and asked God to come to his house. God showed up within two to five minutes. 

“That was fast, Father,” Cecil said. 

God didn’t reply.

Cecil remembered seeing God in the same exact outfit every time God entered his bedroom. He knew God had always worn that kind of clothing back in the day and would never be updated two thousand years later.

“I’ve been watching your friend, Cecil. The one who is suffering from depression,” God said. 

“How is Jeremy doing? Is he healing at all?” Cecil asked. 

“Your friend has been suffering too long, Cecil. He is showing signs that he will not get anywhere near better. He doesn’t have much time left to live,” God said.

“How much time does he have left?” Cecil asked. 

“About a year or two,” God said.

“Remember this was why twelve years ago I chose you to help your friend and his family. After he dies, I want you to continue on staying with them. The church you attend will continue sending those checks to your friend’s family for cures.” 

“Okay. Even when his children graduate from high school and go to college, does that mean I continue staying with the family after Jeremy is gone?” Cecil asked. 

“That’s right. You are the second choice to be there for those kids after their father dies since their relatives live far away,” God said. 

“I’m going to leave now. We will talk more about this next time. You are doing very well on caring for your friend, my child,” God said and disappeared into the dark night.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday had come. Cecil was busy at the garage and Mike was busy with Sheriff Cline at the house. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk, Jeremy? How about it?” Mike asked early that Monday afternoon. 

“Whatever,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Do you think the mail is here yet?” Mike asked. 

“Should be,” Sheriff Cline said.

He knew the mail arrived around twelve, so it was only an hour or so after twelve o’clock.

“Why don’t we take a walk to the mailbox then? Maybe there’s something for you,” Mike said. 

“There’s always something for me, Mike. Mostly bills,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“True,” Mike said. 

The two walked to the mailbox and the mailbox was only about fifteen to thirty minutes away. 

“Exercise is good for you. You know Cecil worries about you,” Mike said. 

Sheriff Cline knew that but didn’t say anything. Mike had the key with him. 

“Let me get the mail, Mike,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Right. It’s your mail anyway,” Mike said. 

“May I have the key please, Mike?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“You know it’s against the law to read someone else’s private mail,” Sheriff Cline reminded Mike. 

“Why would I want to read your mail for, Jeremy?” Mike asked. 

They walked to the mailbox in silence the rest of the walk. 

When they got to the mailbox, Sheriff Cline opened the mailbox and got the mail and shut the door and he and Mike were on their way home again. 

“Bills, bills, bills – What’s this?” Sheriff Cline asked, seeing something from a church.

“What’s what, Jeremy?” Mike asked.

“This. It’s from the Church of Messiah. It’s that the church your cousin goes to?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Yeah. I went there with him last week,” Mike said. 

“Nice church, too,” Mike added. 

“They sang all these songs I have and haven’t heard. You should go to church sometime, Jeremy. Cecil sings right in front of everybody. He’s got a really nice voice. I think he should be on records,” Mike said. 

One thing Mike didn’t know was that the Clines weren’t religious. They finally made it back to the Cline residence. Mike let Sheriff Cline unlock the house since he was the one with the keys. Sheriff Cline went to the master bedroom to find something while Mike went through the mail, mostly the envelope from the Church of Messiah. He decided to look at that while Sheriff Cline was upstairs in his bedroom. He opened the envelope and saw that Daphne, the church’s pastor had sent Sheriff Cline a check of five thousand dollars! 

“Wow,” Mike said to himself. 

He could hear Sheriff Cline coming down the stairs so he put the check back in the envelope and licked it as fast as he could so Sheriff Cline wouldn’t notice it was open. He thought he’d have a talk with Cecil about this five thousand dollar check that the Church of Messiah had sent to the Clines tonight in private. 

“I have something I want to do,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“What’s that?” Mike asked. 

“Give me that envelope,” Sheriff Cline said. 

So Mike handed him the envelope. 

“Thank you, Mike.” 

Mike watched Sheriff Cline head to the kitchen phone and dial the sheriff’s office.

“Deputy McCarey, please,” Sheriff Cline said on the phone. 

“Hi, Karen,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Hi, Jeremy. Sheriff Nelson said you were on,” Karen said. 

“Would you mind coming over right away, please? There’s something I want to show you,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Okay. Is Cecil’s cousin still there or did he leave?” Karen asked. 

“He’s still here,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Okay. I’ll be right over. You haven’t said what you want to show me,” Karen said. 

“I’m saving it until you come over,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Okay. Is it something suspicious?” she asked.

“Bingo,” he said. 

“She can stay for five minutes,” Mike whispered to him. 

Sheriff Cline ignored what Mike had whispered to him. 

“See you in a few minutes, Karen. Meet me outside,” he said. 

“Okay,” she said and they were off the phone. 

“Frank, do you want to come with me to the Clines’? He has something he wants to show me. He thinks it’s something suspicious,” Karen said to Officer Williams.

“Okay,” Officer Williams said. 

“We’ll be back soon, Sheriff,” Karen said. 

“Okay,” Sheriff Nelson said and watched them walk out of the office.

Mike had a feeling that he should talk to Deputy McCarey once she arrived to the house. He knew he’d never met her but he didn’t want Sheriff Cline to know about his opening up the Church of Messiah’s envelope without Sheriff Cline’s knowing about this.

“Jeremy, would you mind if I have a private talk with Deputy McCarey before you have your conversation with her?” Mike asked. 

“Go ahead,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Thanks, Jeremy. I knew you’d understand,” Mike said. 

“It’s no big deal,” Sheriff Cline said. 

A few minutes later, both Mike and Sheriff Cline were aware of the squad car in the driveway. 

“Do you need me for this?” Officer Williams asked.

“No, that’s okay. I can handle this on my own. Since you don’t know the former sheriff and I do, I’d suggest you wait here in case something happens. I know what to do if I need you,” Karen said. 

“Okay,” Frank said. 

Karen went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sheriff Cline answered it. 

“What is this suspicious thing you want to show me?” she asked after the two said hello.

She waved hello to Mike. 

“Mike here wants to have a private conversation with you first,” Sheriff Cline told her.

“Sure. What’s the conversation about, Mike?” Karen asked as Sheriff Cline headed for the kitchen to leave his former deputy and Mike alone. 

“It’s the mail that came in today, Deputy,” Mike said.

“What about the mail?” Karen asked. 

“Sheriff Cline and I recently came back form a walk and he went to his bedroom and I opened one of the envelopes,” Mike said. 

“Did you read it? You should know by now that it’s against the law to read someone else’s private mail. I could arrest you for that,” Karen said. 

“Yes, I did read the mail, Deputy,” Mike said truthfully. 

“Then I’ll have to arrest you and put you in a cell. Stay here for a minute. You are to remain silent,” Karen said. 

“Jeremy, Mike is under arrest. Would you stay with him while I get Officer Williams from the squad car and we could take him to the sheriff’s office?” Karen asked. 

“Why are you arresting him for?” Sheriff Cline asked.

“Because he read your mail that was private,” Karen said. 

“Did you really do that after I told you that was against the law, Mike?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Yes, I did, Jeremy. I’m sorry.” 

“You know that was wrong,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I know, but I had to do it,” Mike said. 

“What envelope did you open?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“The Church of Messiah.” 

“Didn’t Deputy McCarey ask you to remain silent? You’re supposed to do what she asked you to. Now I know what envelope you went through, we’ve got it covered. I’ll let Deputy McCarey know,” Sheriff Cline said. 

That’s when Karen and Frank Williams came into the living room. 

“I have Mike Thomas under arrest for reading the Clines’ mail, Officer. You can handcuff him now and then we’ll leave after I talk with the former sheriff,” Karen told Officer Williams as she watched Officer Williams handcuff Mike. 

“You are to remain silent until we get to the sheriff’s office,” Karen told Mike a second time as Officer Williams took Mike to the squad car. 

“What do you want to show me, Jeremy?” Karen asked. 

“This is what looks suspicious. Mike said he opened this envelope,” Sheriff Cline told her, showing her the Church of Messiah’s envelope. 

“What is it you have to show me that came in that envelope, Jeremy?” Karen asked.

“This,” he said, taking the $5,000.00 check out of the envelope. 

“Wow. I wonder why they would want to send you that much money?” Karen asked.

“Good question. That’s what I want to find out,” he said.

“Let me know what you find out,” she said, “and I’m going to leave now with Mike and Frank so we can put him behind bars.” 

“Okay. We’ll be sure to tell Cecil. Mike isn’t from here,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Where is he from?” Karen asked. 

“Arizona.” 

“Thanks for telling me,” she said and left the house. 

She got into the squad car and they drove away from the house. 

At the sheriff’s office, Sheriff Nelson watched as the door opened and Karen and Frank walked in with Mike in handcuffs. Sheriff Nelson knew Mike was unfamiliar to him. “What are you two doing with him?” Sheriff Nelson asked, seeing Mike in handcuffs.

“He’s under arrest for reading someone’s private mail, Sheriff. He has to be locked up for that,” Karen said. 

“You should know that is against the law, young man,” Sheriff Nelson said to Mike. 

“I was already told that a couple times before, Sheriff,” Mike said. 

“I’m going to lock him up,” Karen said as she and Frank headed for the men’s cell room.

“You’re not going to tell Cecil, are you?” Mike asked. 

“You’re going to tell me why you read the Clines’ mail,” Karen said.

“Did you know or not know about the Clines receiving the five thousand dollar check in the mail?” Karen asked.

“Deputy, I know absolutely nothing about that check that recently came in. Honest, I don’t,” Mike said truthfully. 

He gave Karen the most innocent look he could think of. 

“That look on your face won’t do you any good to get out of prison,” Karen told Mike.

“Come on, Karen. You can’t tell Cecil.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I’ll have to,” she said as she and Frank went to an empty cell at the end of the room. 

“We’ll have to find somebody else to take your place to help Sheriff Cline since he’s depressed,” Karen said. 

“Cecil trusted me, Deputy. This is my vacation time,” Mike reminded her.

“I don’t care if it’s your vacation time but you ruined your vacation by reading the Clines’ mail. Where did that check come from that you looked at, Mike?” Karen asked.

“The Church of Messiah. That’s the church where Cecil goes to and he sings worship there,” Mike answered. 

“But you’re still under arrest. Why did you read something that came from your cousin’s church?” Karen asked. 

“I wanted to see what came in from them,” Mike said, “and it was a five thousand dollar check.” 

“Yes, I know about the check. I saw it because he showed me. I’ll give you more time to think about breaking the law on reading other people’s mail. For now, you’re locked up in jail. We’ll decide what to do with you later on,” Karen said as she and Frank took the handcuffs off Mike and locked him in the cell and left. 

“They can’t tell Cecil,” he said to himself as he watched Karen and Frank Williams leave the cell room. 

“There has to be somebody out here in Milwaukee to help care for Jeremy. Cecil is busy with the garage and his cousin is arrested,” Karen told Frank. 

“Wish I could help you, Karen, but I don’t know the Clines. I haven’t met them yet,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, Frank. I’ll figure something out,” she said. 

“I’m sure you will,” he said. 

“I’ll post something on facebook about it and see what comes up,” she said. 

“That’s a good idea. What if Cline himself sees your post? You have him on facebook, right?” Frank asked.

“I do, but he isn’t on facebook as much as I am. He gets comments time to time but he doesn’t post stuff much,” Karen said. 

“I see. It was just a thought.” 

“I know,” she said, “but I’ll post something about this around dinner or so since the rest of the day will be busy.” 

“Good thinking.”


	13. Chapter 13

At the Cline residence, Sheriff Cline kept looking at the mysterious $5,000.00 check that he just got in the mail that day. It made him wonder how it came to his P. O. Box. How did the $5,000.00 check get to the P. O. Box? He and his family never went to the weekly Sunday services. How did the Church of Messiah know the address he and his family lived in? How? Did they look his address up in the phone book? He didn’t know how to answer these questions that were popping up into his head but he would have the answers soon. Another question just came to his head: How did the pastor know who his family was? 

“Wait till I show Terry this check,” Sheriff Cline said to himself. 

He knew she would agree to him when he showed her the check tonight at dinner. 

Terry came home sometime after three that afternoon. 

“Hi, Terry,” Sheriff Cline greeted her when she walked into the house. 

Terry was surprised to see that Mike wasn’t around the house. She knew he was supposed to take his medicine an hour ago. 

“Hi, Jeremy. Where’s Mike?” she asked after the two kissed. 

“He’s in custody at the sheriff’s department.” 

“What happened?” she asked, surprised to hear that Mike was under arrest. 

“Karen arrested Mike for reading our mail.” 

“What! Does Cecil know?” she asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“That means you missed your dose an hour ago, right?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Who is going to take care of you now that Mike is in custody and Cecil and I are working? I don’t think JCPenney is right for me anymore. I think I’ll call the boss in a few minutes and let him know I quit because there is nobody there to help you. Those were good hours, but with Mike in custody and all, who would help you?” she asked.

“You come first,” she added. 

Later that evening, Cecil showed up at the Clines’ house at five o’clock in time to help out with preparing that night’s meal. The only person he didn’t see was his older cousin, Mike. 

“Where’s Mike?” Cecil asked. 

“In custody at the sheriff’s office,” Sheriff Cline answered. 

“WHAT!” 

Cecil sure wasn’t enjoying this news after a hard day’s work at the garage. 

“What’s he under arrest for? Why didn’t they call ME?” 

“He broke the law, Cecil. He was under arrest for reading our mail,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“Mike is smart enough not to read somebody else’s mail. He’d do no such thing,” Cecil said. 

“Well, he did.” 

“I can’t believe this. Now you have nobody to look after you while Terry and I are at work. We have to find somebody,” Cecil said. 

“I’ve already quit, Cecil. I’m not going to continue that job at JCPenney. I’m staying here since Mike is in custody,” Terry said, “plus he missed his two o’clock dose today so that’s why Mike was gone.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, after Mike was arrested, the kids at the high school had heard about Mike being arrested and were asking Tony and Sara questions they didn’t know how to answer. Instead of going to football practice and choir practice that day, both Tony and Sara had appointments with the counselor. They usually did this once or twice a month to keep the counselor updated about their father.

Tony and Sara had been going to school counselors about their father ever since Sheriff Cline was diagnosed with severe depression twelve years ago, so they’ve been going to counselors ever since they were in kindergarten. 

“Why don’t you tell me how your father is doing, Tony?” the counselor asked. 

“He’s the same. Our friend’s cousin got arrested for reading our mail yesterday,” Tony said. 

“Is that what the talk is about between your classmates?” the counselor asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sara answered quietly. 

“Who is caring for your father now that your friend’s cousin is now behind bars?” the counselor asked. 

“Mom is. She got hired at JCPenney as cashier and quit just yesterday. She said she quit because there was nobody to care for Dad if she and our friend were at work in the day, so that’s why she quit. She said Dad comes first,” Tony said. 

“What were your classmates saying about a five thousand dollar check?” the counselor asked. 

“Dad received a five thousand dollar check in the mail yesterday from the church that our friend attends and happens to be on the worship team. Dad said that’s what made our friend’s cousin get arrested because he saw the check without asking if he could see it,” Sara said.

“I’d like to change the subject, Tony, Sara. It’s still about your father. I’d like to know how he’s been feeling since your last appointment. Is he showing any improvement on getting better or is it still worse?” the counselor asked. 

“He’s still the same. No improvement at all. He can’t take a bath or shower on his own anymore. That is new,” Tony said as Sara nodded in agreement. 

The appointment finally ended. Tony and Sara couldn’t believe the time was now 4:30 that afternoon, and they remembered Cecil had thirty minutes of work left and then he would come and pick them up and they could eat dinner without Mike that night.

That night at dinner, Tony and Sara took turns talking about their day at school. 

“Dad, the kids at school heard about Mike being in jail and asked about the five thousand dollar check he looked at that made him go to jail. We didn’t know how to answer some of the questions the kids were asking us,” Tony said. 

Sheriff Cline was surprised to hear this kind of news. 

“How did the kids hear about this so fast?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“I don’t know, Dad,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s just a rumor, Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“You could be right,” Sheriff Cline agreed. 

“I saw Mike this morning. They wouldn’t let me bail him out. I’m pretty disappointed at Mike since he read your mail. I know you trust me because I have to care for you, Jeremy. By the way, Karen made a facebook post about you last night. She thought she had to do it because of Terry’s and my working and Mike in prison she thought she would help search for someone to care for you,” Cecil said. 

“That was thoughtful of her to do that, Cecil, but I quit that job so there would be somebody to be with Jeremy in the day while Tony and Sara are at school and you’re at the garage,” Terry said. 

“You just started, didn’t you? You could go back and Karen could find somebody to be here,” Cecil said. 

“Thanks, Cecil, but Jeremy comes first.” 

Cecil understood what Terry had just said so there was no use in arguing there. 

“And we don’t trust Mike in this house ever again,” Terry said. 

“I understand that. We all make mistakes. I guess he thought it was okay to help read you your mail since I do it,” Cecil told Sheriff Cline. 

“What else was in the stack of mail besides the five thousand dollar check that came in?” Cecil asked. 

“Mostly bills. I got a jury summons for June nineteenth,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“You’re too sick to go! Cancel it!” Cecil said. 

“Why would I cancel?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“I just said you’re too sick to attend such a thing, Jeremy. Severe depression keeps you home a lot. If you went to that jury summons in June, the court will see how bad you look and when they make you decide things on that victim’s case, they’ll be paying close attention how poorly your memory has been and you wouldn’t be able to concentrate. So if I were you, I’d stay home. Period,” Cecil said. 

Dinner was over and hours later, Cecil was helping Sheriff Cline with that night’s dose. After the last dosage was taken, Cecil noticed all the pills were ready for refills. He next headed upstairs to take care of the CPAP machine and say good – night to the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

After helping Sheriff Cline get into bed, Cecil said good – night to Sheriff Cline and headed downstairs and said good – bye to Terry and walked to his car. He got into his car and drove home. 

The next morning at the garage, Cecil was busy with the signs he had been working on to get $5,000.00 for his church that he didn’t look up to see Joseph Miller walk in. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Joseph said. 

Cecil finally looked up from the signs. 

“Hi, Joseph,” Cecil said. 

“Sorry I haven’t been able to help you with your fundraiser in the past few weeks. I’ve been busy with customers and their hair,” Joseph said. 

“That’s all right. I’ve been busy myself I haven’t had time with these signs. I’ve been busy with Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“How is he?” Joseph asked. 

“Awful. He’s getting worse by the day, Joseph.” 

“Ain’t that a shame. Mind if I visit him? You’re his caregiver, ain’t ya?” Joseph asked.

“Yeah, I am. Here’s your word on visiting,” Cecil said. 

“What?” Joseph asked. 

“While visiting Jeremy, cut it down to five minutes.” 

“That ain’t very long.” 

“I know, Joseph, but I like to keep it short in case Jeremy gets moody during visiting time with friends,” Cecil said. 

“I get your point. Thanks. I’ll see him now since I don’t open until ten,” Joseph said.

“Okay,” Cecil said and watched Joseph the barber leave his garage. 

Joseph got to the Clines’ house in no time. Joseph parked his car in the driveway. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. He knew he didn’t have to be at SuperCuts until 9:30 so he had plenty of time here at the Clines’ house. He watched as Terry Cline answered the door. 

“Hello, Joseph,” Terry said as she invited him into the house. 

“Hi, Terry. How is your new job coming along?” he asked.

“I quit. There wasn’t anybody to help Jeremy here at the house while Cecil and I are working during the day and Mike is arrested, so I had to leave,” Terry said. 

“I thought you just started that job,” Joseph said. 

“I did, but I know Jeremy comes first since he has depression and all. Won’t you like to sit down?” Terry asked. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Is Jeremy here? I’d like to say hello to him,” Joseph said. 

“Sure. Let me see if I can get him to come down,” Terry said as she headed upstairs. 

She remembered her husband hadn’t yet gotten dressed that morning. She let herself into their bedroom where Sheriff Cline had been since she sent Tony and Sara off to school that morning. 

“Joseph’s here, Jeremy. He wants to see you,” she said. 

“Okay. Give me a minute or two,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Maybe you could get a haircut today, Jeremy. You look like you need one,” she said, seeing how long her husband’s bangs were getting. 

Sheriff Cline didn’t respond to his wife, so he watched her leave their bedroom. He then left the bedroom and joined Joseph the barber in the living room.

“Morning, Jeremy,” the barber greeted Sheriff Cline.

“Morning, Joseph,” Sheriff Cline said.

Joseph noticed that Sheriff Cline needed a haircut. 

“You look like you need a haircut, Jeremy. Come by later today and I’ll cut those nasty bangs of yours,” Joseph said. 

“I don’t have my license anymore to drive to SuperCuts, Joseph,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“It doesn’t matter if you can’t drive anymore, Jeremy. Terry can take you and we’ll get your hair taken care of,” Joseph said. 

“We’ll get it taken care of, Jeremy. What time would you like me to get him in?” Terry asked. 

“Sometime after lunch would be great,” Joseph said. 

“Sounds perfect. Maybe I could go to the store and get some shopping out of the way,” Terry said. 

“Great,” Joseph said. 

“By the way, Jeremy, I left you a friend request at facebook last night. I don’t know if you noticed it or not,” Joseph said. 

“Thanks. I’ll get to it sometime today. I don’t go there often, but I do get a lot of posts on my Wall,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I’m sure you do. Cecil and I talk on facebook sometimes, but it’s been a while since he and I have done so,” Joseph said. 

“I don’t do chat.” 

Joseph saw five minutes was up. 

“I wish I could stay longer, but you know how Cecil is about visiting,” Joseph said. 

“He did that to you too?” Sheriff Cline asked, remembering when Brad Scott came over to his house. 

“Yes, he did. Why?” Joseph asked. 

“He did the same thing when Brad came to visit.” 

“He did? He ain’t your boss, you know,” Joseph said, getting ready to leave. 

“I know. This is my house, not his. He shouldn’t act like he’s running my family and he did that the past twelve years when I was sick,” Sheriff Cline said, “and he shouldn’t be doing that now.” 

“You know how Cecil is,” Joseph said.

“I know,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Well, Jeremy, I’ve got to get ready to get my place ready for business. It was nice visiting with you. I’ll see you later this afternoon when you and Terry come in after lunch,” Joseph said. 

“All right. See you later,” Sheriff Cline said as Joseph let himself out of the house.

Sheriff Cline walked into the kitchen and sat at his usual place at the kitchen table. He knew he wasn’t on the computer often, so he would log onto his Hotmail account after getting some breakfast. He knew he’d seen tons of facebook stuff in his e – mail lately but he hadn’t been responding to them since he wasn’t on the computer long enough to reply and that included e – mail. Since he wasn’t online long enough, he had to trust his family and Cecil to respond to his e – mails during this tough time with severe depression. He also had Tony answer his facebook for him since he couldn’t. He’d probably have Tony answer Joseph’s friend request for him the next time Tony was able to go to facebook. 

Before Terry gave Sheriff Cline his breakfast, she put in his morning dosage of Cymbalta in his oatmeal. 

“Your pill is in the oatmeal, Jeremy. After you finish eating, we’re going for a walk, so be sure to get dressed,” she said. 

“Okay,” he groaned. 

She didn’t hear the groan because she was already out of the kitchen before he could groan. It took him a while to eat the entire bowl of oatmeal. When he finished the last bite, the oatmeal was already cold. Hot or cold cereal, he didn’t seem to care but he would eat it either way, even if the oatmeal was cold. He saw that Terry added some flavor to the oatmeal besides his medicine. He saw that his wife had added some bananas and cranberries to the cereal. He knew that was how she always made oatmeal. After finishing the last bite of cranberry, he saw the pill sitting in the bowl and he picked it up and swallowed it. He left the bowl on the kitchen table and left the kitchen. 

“Did you finish your breakfast?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“The whole thing?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. 

“Let’s go in there together and see. Lately, you haven’t been eating the entire meal. You would eat little and pick at the rest,” Terry said. 

He followed her to the kitchen table where he left his bowl. 

“Good,” she said, seeing the entire bowl empty. 

“Are you ready for the walk?” she asked. 

“No. I need to get dressed first,” he said. 

“All right. I’ll wait for a while and then we’ll go,” she said. 

She watched her husband walk up the stairs. He rejoined her several minutes later. 

“I’m ready now,” he said. 

“Good,” she said a second time. 

The two of them walked out of the house. He let her walk out first. After he followed her out of the house, they locked up the house and took their usual route.

Later that night, Cecil came to the Clines’ house at his usual time after work, which was five – thirty. He couldn’t believe how sick Sheriff Cline had been getting in the past twelve years. He wanted his goal to get better in the twelve years for Sheriff Cline but it wasn’t working. He remembered his talk with the Lord. 

“Jeremy, let’s talk,” Cecil said at the dinner table. 

“About what?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“You, of course,” Cecil said. 

“What about me?” he asked. 

“Haven’t you looked at yourself lately?” Cecil asked. 

“No. Why?” 

“You’re not your usual height or weight anymore. We need to work on that. Don’t you want to stay at your usual weight and height? You’re not five feet and nine inches anymore. It looks like you’ve let depression take over on your height and weight with other problems you’ve gotten, but I don’t know what they are. You know I’m trying my best to keep this family together,” Cecil said. 

“This is my family and we are together. We could stay together without your help,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“No, you wouldn’t, Jeremy. If you died in that accident on I – 49 twelve years ago, I couldn’t imagine where your family would be today and right now. That’s why you have me to help you stay together,” Cecil told Sheriff Cline, “and that includes until you get old.” 

“No way am I refusing to leave,” Cecil added. 

Sheriff Cline had heard enough. To change the subject, he looked at his son. 

“Tony, when do you plan on going to facebook again?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Maybe tonight. Why, Dad?” Tony asked.

“Joseph was here this morning and he was saying something about leaving me a friend request last night. Would you mind confirming him for me?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Sure, Dad. I’m not going there until I finish my homework. I have a few friend requests of my own I have to make too,” Tony said. 

“Is there anything you want me to do with your account like leaving any comments and other things?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t care what you do with the comments. If there’s something you can’t answer, just let me know and I’ll take care of it,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Okay,” Tony said. 

“You know bedtime is still ten o’clock, Tony, so maybe skip the comments for now. I’ll take care of it tomorrow,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Okay, Dad. I’ll still do the confirming tonight,” Tony said. 

“Okay. That’s about the only time you’ll have on facebook,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“All right,” Tony said. 

He knew better than to argue with his father. After the family finished eating, Tony and Sara left to do their homework. 

“You’re not done eating, Jeremy. I heard you ate an entire bowl of oatmeal this morning. I’d like to see you eat this whole plate,” Cecil said. 

“Ain’t hungry,” he said, picking at his plate. 

“You’ve been picking at your meals for twelve years. This has to stop. From now on, you’re going to eat three entire meals and the plates and bowls are going to be empty. I don’t like seeing a man like you being this thin and who isn’t his normal weight and height anymore. I know you’re seriously sick with severe depression, but you do need to eat,” Cecil said, “hungry or not.” 

“You have a new task to do, starting tonight,” Cecil said. 

“What?” Sheriff Cline asked, who was still picking at his plate, but the fork was in the meat area. 

“Tonight’s task, you are to remember taking your medicine on your own without any of us helping you. Terry told me this morning you took your pill this morning on your own when you finished your breakfast. I’d like to see you take your medicine on your own tonight without any of us around you,” Cecil said. 

“Jeremy, I almost forgot to ask. What will happen to Mike now since he’s sitting in jail?” Terry asked. 

“Start eating. Food’s getting cold,” Cecil said, his eye watching Sheriff Cline. 

“I already said I ain’t hungry,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I don’t care. I want to help you be back at your normal weight and height, Jeremy. We’re staying here until you empty that plate,” Cecil said strictly, “and I don’t want you to be at risk for diabetes or those weight loss issues. Now eat!” 

“I’m not sure what will happen to Mike, Terry. Since he broke the law by reading our mail, he will have to spend his time behind bars for a year or more. He will have to pay fifty dollars since that is the fine, but since he isn’t from here, I’m sure Sheriff Nelson will have to call the sheriff in Arizona and tell him about what Mike did. I’m sure Mike could spend jail time either here or in Arizona, even if he’s not a citizen here in Milwaukee,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Mike can’t stay in jail that long, Jeremy. He’s going to go back to Arizona soon. He can’t stay here in Milwaukee to be in jail for a year. That doesn’t sound right to me,” Cecil said, “and I can’t get away from work to drive him back to Arizona and put him in jail in Arizona.” 

“I’m afraid you don’t have to do that, Cecil. I’m sure the sheriff’s office has everything planned out on your cousin Mike when his time has come for him to go back to Arizona. I’m sure they’ll lock him up in jail there,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“He has a job out in Arizona, Jeremy. When they hear he’s going to be in prison, the company he works for will not want him back when he gets out a year later,” Cecil said.

“He could always look for a different job, Cecil. Maybe he could do a job out in Arizona if he goes on parole. You know people do jobs when they are on parole,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I know. He’s the only living relative I have left and I can’t see him behind bars like this. I find it very tough to talk to him like that.” 

“I know, but you’ll get used to it,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Maybe I will and maybe I won’t. Mike has always been innocent. If the sheriff’s office ever takes him to court I’m going to tell the judge and jury Mike is innocent.” 

“He’s guilty, Cecil. After breaking the law, he’s still going to stay in jail for that period of time,” Sheriff Cline said, “no questions about it.” 

Upstairs, Tony could hear the talk from the kitchen about Mike. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Gosh. A year in jail. That doesn’t sound like much fun,” Tony said to himself. 

He thought about posting this on his father’s Wall on facebook but deciding against it but decided to give it a shot anyway.

“Great idea. I’ll do that. You never can tell how many comments will come in,” Tony said to himself. 

He did remember what his father had said about not having much time on facebook but he wanted to make this a post on his father’s facebook Wall and then sign out after confirming some friends of his own and Joseph the barber for his father. He remembered what he had just heard from downstairs, so he wrote what he had overheard so he’d make it a post on his father’s Wall on facebook. 

Sheriff Cline was able to finish his meal, even if the meal was cold. 

“Finally, slowpoke,” Cecil said quietly so that Sheriff Cline wouldn’t hear him. 

“I told you I wasn’t hungry,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“Hungry or not, you still have to eat,” Cecil said strictly. 

That night, Tony couldn’t focus on his English homework, even if he had a test tomorrow morning. He still couldn’t believe what he had overheard downstairs between his father, mother and Cecil about Mike. Tony finished studying for his English test and finished his homework before ten that night and headed for the office where the computer was and logged online. He went to his e – mail account and saw that about five of his friends were waiting to be friends with him on facebook so he took care of it. Sheriff Cline heard his son go into the office. 

“Isn’t he supposed to be doing his homework?” Terry asked. 

“Yes. I’ll go see if he’s finished with it. If not, I’ll send him back up and finish,” Sheriff Cline said and left the living room. 

“Tony?” Sheriff Cline asked when he entered the office.

“Yes, Dad?” he asked, reading the rest of his e – mails. 

He then looked up at Sheriff Cline. He couldn’t believe how thin his father had gotten in the past twelve years. He knew he’d missed going bowling with his father in the past. He remembered hearing stories from his mother that Sheriff Cline used to be on a bowling team before he and Sara were born. He was told Sheriff Cline used to be on the bowling team for several years until twelve years ago when he was diagnosed with severe depression. 

“Are you finished with your homework?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Yes, sir.”

Tony thought of something. 

“Dad?” Tony said. 

“What, Son?” 

“When can we go bowling again? We haven’t been for a few years. Can we go sometime this week?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know. Let me think about it.” 

“Okay. I remember those stories Mom was telling me and Sara about you being on the bowling team. You haven’t been doing that lately.” 

“It’s because I quit the team twelve years ago, so that’s why I don’t do that anymore,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“It won’t hurt to get back on the team, Dad. Depression can’t stop you from getting back on the team, you know,” Tony said. 

Cecil was standing by the door, listening to the talk. 

“He’s right, Jeremy. Why don’t you give bowling another shot?” Cecil asked. 

“Who asked you?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Nobody, Jeremy. I happen to agree with Tony.” 

The two left the office and left Tony alone so he could do facebook for a few minutes and then go to bed. Tony confirmed his five friends and then Joseph for his father and posted on his father’s Wall about what he had overheard earlier that evening. He couldn’t wait to see what comments that would be up the next time he logged onto the site. While there, he saw that Cecil had answered about four or five questions about severe depression.

“Gosh, Cecil,” Tony said to himself as he logged out. 

He saw that Joseph was now his father’s 531st friend on facebook. After signing off the computer, Tony left the office and said good – night to Terry, Sheriff Cline and Cecil.

“Good – night, Tony,” they returned and watched him go up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Tony and Sara had the day off from school since it was a holiday.

When Tony and Sara joined Sheriff Cline and Terry at the table the next morning, the first thing Sheriff Cline said, "Don't you have to get ready for school?"

"Today's a holiday, Dad. We don't have to go," Tony said.

"Maybe I'll get a haircut this morning," Tony added, "and besides, I haven't had one for a while."

"You do need one," Terry said, looking at her son's hair and agreeing with him.

"I'll have Joseph cut my hair," Tony said.

"The place doesn't open until ten, so you can wait until later and have him cut your hair," Terry reminded their son.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks for reminding me," Tony said.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Dad, have you thought about if we can go bowling yet? I'm open today so today's a good day for me," Tony said.

"I haven't thought about it yet," Sheriff Cline said.

"Today's a great day for you, Jeremy. Spend some time with Tony," Terry said, loving the idea Tony mentioned.

"Tony, if your father decides to go, you know where your father's medicines are," Terry said.

"I know, Mom, I know," Tony groaned.

There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Tony said, getting up from his seat at the table, running to the front door.

Before answering the front door, Tony peeked through the window and found redhead Karen McCarey standing at the front door. Tony opened the door for Karen.

"Hi, Tony. How's your father?" Karen asked, walking into the house.

Tony closed the door behind her.

"He's the same. He hasn't eaten breakfast yet," Tony said.

That's when he saw Cecil's car pull up in the driveway.

"Cecil's here," Tony told her.

"May I say hello to your father?" Karen asked.

"Sure. Mom's trying to get him to eat his breakfast, but as always, he ain't eating," Tony said.

"You mean isn't," Karen corrected.

"Sorry," Tony said.

Tony stayed behind so he could let Cecil in and watched as Deputy McCarey walked into the kitchen and said hello to the rest of his family. Tony opened the door before Cecil could ring the doorbell.

"Hi, Tony," Cecil said.

"Hi, Cecil. Karen's already here," Tony said.

"I know. I followed her here," Cecil said.

"You did? I hope she didn't catch you breaking the law," Tony said.

"Very funny," Cecil said.

Tony laughed as he shut the door as Cecil walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hi, Cecil," Karen said, standing in the kitchen by the wall.

"Morning, Karen, everybody," Cecil said.

Tony took his seat and decided to finish his breakfast.

"Morning, Cecil, Karen," everyone returned.

"How is Mike?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"He's fine, but the sheriff in Arizona is picking him up sometime this afternoon so he could serve his prison time in Arizona out there instead of here," Karen said.

"Sounds like the best idea," Sheriff Cline said.

"Sheriff Nelson thought so too. He had to call me at home last night around ten - thirty to tell me this. I thought I'd share the news with you so you'd know what was going on," Karen told Sheriff Cline.

"Thanks, Karen," Sheriff Cline said.

"I'd like to be updated on Mike," Sheriff Cline said.

"I will," she said.

"Thanks, Karen. What are we going to do about Brad?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I don't know. I'd let Brad stay at the sheriff's office and get used to Nelson since he took your place," Karen said.

"I'd vote for that. What did Brad tell you?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"He said he was leaving the sheriff's office altogether and didn't want to be anywhere near Nelson and wasn't giving him any second and third chances. He called the sheriff's office 'trash.' He said he was going to look for a different place to sleep since he didn't want anything to do with Nelson. He thought he'd wait to come back to the sheriff's office until Sheriff Nelson knew more about the law," Karen said.

"He should watch what he says, Karen. That was my office before Nelson came to be sheriff. The sheriff's office isn't 'trash' like he thinks," Sheriff Cline said.

"I know. Let him what he wants. He said he liked the sheriff's office better when you were there," Karen said, "so we can take that as a compliment."

"True," Sheriff Cline said.

Karen looked at her watch.

"I've got to get going, everybody. I wish I could stay longer, but I've got to get to work," she said, pushing her long, red hair back into a ponytail.

"Do you need to be walked to the door?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"You eat," Cecil said, watching Sheriff Cline like a hawk.

"Ain't hungry," Sheriff Cline told him.

"Tony, would you walk Deputy McCarey to the door?" Cecil asked.

"Sure, Cecil," Tony said, getting up from the kitchen table.

"I like your hair like that, Karen. Maybe you can grow it longer like that," Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony. I got the red hair from my father. Did I tell you that?" Karen asked.

"No. Can I meet your dad sometime?" Tony asked.

"I wish you can, Tony, but to tell the truth, he's dead," Karen said sadly.

"That's too bad. When did he die?" Tony asked.

"Tony," Tony heard Cecil say from the kitchen table, "let Deputy McCarey leave so she won't be late for work. If she's late, then the boss will yell at her."

"Sorry. You heard Cecil. Nelson isn't the type of person to yell, so you can tell Cecil he's wrong on the yelling type," Karen said.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Tony said.

"Dad's been dead almost four years now," Karen said sadly.

"That's too bad. Where are your kids today?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" Cecil called.

"They're at home, Tony. Listen, you better go before you keep getting Cecil angry. I have a baby - sitter over there with them," Karen said.

"Do you want me to baby - sit them for you today?" Tony asked.

"No, but thank you for offering," Karen said, "but listen, I've got to go and so do you. Thanks for being a gentleman and walking me to the door."

He watched her leave and drive away from the house.

"Tony!" Cecil called again.

That's when he finally rejoined his family in the kitchen.

"You were supposed to let her leave first thing and not chitchat," Cecil said strictly.

"Sorry, Cecil," Tony said.

"Dad, did you know that Karen's dad died three years ago?" Tony asked.

"I knew something about it because his obituary was in the paper. I've met the man a few times and sounded like a nice elderly man," Sheriff Cline said.

"Did he have red hair like Karen said when you met her dad?" Tony asked.

"No. He was elderly then, so I didn't see what color his hair was, Tony," Sheriff Cline said.

"Oh," Tony said.

Everyone left the kitchen except for Cecil, Terry and Sheriff Cline.

"May I use the computer?" Tony asked.

"Go right ahead," Sheriff Cline said.

"Thanks. I have to use it for a history report," Tony said.

"Good luck," Sheriff Cline said.

"Thanks," Tony said and ran upstairs to his bedroom to get his books.

He didn't have an idea for what he could use for his report, but he would search around online for ideas until it was time for his haircut at Joseph's. He remembered Terry telling him Joseph opened at ten in the mornings.

"I can't stay much longer either. I have to open the garage," Cecil said, standing up from the kitchen table.

"We'll see you later, Cecil. Thanks for stopping by," Terry said.

"No problem. If there are any problems, please call me," Cecil said.

"We always do," she said.

"You finish that," Cecil told Sheriff Cline strictly as he let himself out the back door.

"May I go to a friend's house?" Sara asked.

"Sure, Sara. When will you be back?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Sara said.

"How about around supper time? I'm sure Cecil will be here by then," Terry said.

"Okay. I'm sure my friend will want me home by then," she said.

"All right. Will you call us when you get to your friend's house and let us know which friend you're with? We'd like to know so we won't be too worried about you," Terry said.

"Okay, Mom. I will."

Both Terry and Sheriff Cline watched their daughter head for the living room and pick up the phone and have a quick conversation. Sara came back into the kitchen and told them her friend, Maria was going to pick her up in twenty minutes.

"All right. But you still call us when you get there so we'd know you got there safely," Terry said.

"I will, Mom, don't worry," Sara said and walked out of the kitchen.

Sara decided to stay in the living room to keep an eye out for her friend's car. That's when both Sheriff Cline and Terry saw that Tony finally entered the living room.

"I'm going on the computer now," he told his parents and they watched him disappear to the office where they kept the computer.

"I hope he doesn't waste his time on facebook while doing homework," Sheriff Cline said.

"Are we going to keep our eyes on him while he's doing his report?" Terry asked.

"I don't think so but it won't be a bad idea. I won't mind doing that job," Sheriff Cline said.

Tony had no idea that his parents were talking about him. He finally got to the office and turned the computer on for the day. He thought during a break during homework that day, he would check facebook. He never checked it to see if there were any comments on his father's page when he posted on his father's Wall about Mike entering prison for breaking the law for reading his family's mail.

"I forgot about that!" Tony said to himself as he logged onto the Internet.

That's when he heard a car pull up into the driveway. He wondered who was expecting somebody to come over to his house. He knew he wasn't so he wasn't expecting to let that person into the house like he did with Karen McCarey, so he decided to stay at the computer and get ideas for his report. Tony stayed on the computer most of the morning, going from website to website, trying to get ideas for what he could work on for his report. That's when he saw the computer clock told him it was almost eleven o'clock.

That's when Sheriff Cline peeked into the office. Tony noticed that his father's eyes were looking in on him.

"Hi, Dad," Tony said, seeing Sheriff Cline standing by the office door.

"Hi, Tony," Sheriff Cline said.

"Studying hard?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Not really. I'm still trying to get ideas for the report. I still haven't found anything yet," Tony said, still at a blank.

"I think I've got an idea for you," Sheriff Cline said.

"What's that?" Tony asked, waiting for his father's idea.

"This is history, right?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Yeah."

"Why not do a report on the Great Depression?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Okay. I'll see what I can come up with," Tony said, "but for now I'm gonna take a break."

"What break are you going to take?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Mom was saying something earlier that Joseph opens his place at ten in the mornings, right?" Tony asked.

"Right."

"Well, I'm going over there now so I can get a haircut. Bye."

"A haircut during studying hours? I don't think that sounds quite right," Sheriff Cline said.

"I'm taking my first break right now, Dad, and that break involves a haircut. See you later."

"How long will you be gone? You have your report to work on," Sheriff Cline said.

"I don't know," Tony said, "see you later, Dad."

He went up to his bedroom a second time that day and went to get his pair of the keys for the car.

"I thought he was working on his homework," Terry said, seeing their son rush upstairs.

"He said he was going to get his haircut at Joseph's," Sheriff Cline said.

"That's right. He did say something about getting a haircut today," Terry said, remembering earlier that morning what Tony said.

"He did? Where was I when he said that?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I think you were still in bed, Jeremy," Terry said.

That's when Tony rushed downstairs again.

"Bye!" Tony called as he headed for the back door.

"Don't be gone too long!" Terry Cline called.

"I won't!" he called and ran outside to the car in the driveway.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony finally arrived in town. He parked between the real estate building and Joseph's building. After parking, Tony locked the car and walked into SuperCuts. He saw there were five customers ahead of him. He sat down. Joseph saw Tony was in.

"Hi, Tony. You'll have to wait a while," Joseph Miller told him.

"Okay," Tony said.

"Might even be an hour till your turn," Joseph said.

"I don't mind," Tony said.

The customers recognized Tony because he was the former sheriff's son. One of the customers was the mayor.

"Hi, Tony," the mayor said.

"Hi, Mayor," Tony said.

"How is your father?" the mayor asked, putting the magazine, National Geographic back where it was on the table.

"He's real sick, Mayor, but thank you for asking," Tony said, "but I'll tell Dad you asked about him."

"Thanks, Son. Is there any way I can pay him a visit?" Mayor Richard Robbins asked.

"Yeah, there's time for a visit, but you'll have to ask Cecil about the visiting hours limit. I'm not in charge," Tony said.

"Cecil? What does Cecil have to do with the visitation limit? He's not the boss, is he?" Mayor Robbins asked.

"He likes to think he is because he's been taking care of Dad the past twelve years," Tony said.

"I get it. I'll stop by the garage one of these days and see about visiting your father," Mayor Robbins said.

"Okay, Mayor. I'll mention it to Dad," Tony said.

"You do that, Son. Take care."

"I will, Mayor."

Tony heard the sirens go on outside just then. He saw the sheriff's car drive by SuperCuts. He didn't know what was going on but wanted to find out.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Somebody set a bomb in your school. You can't go back to school tomorrow," Karen said, "so for now we're trying to find out who figured out who set that bomb."

"Do Mom and Dad know that I can't go to school tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Not yet, but we'll work on it," Karen said.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Tony asked.

"That'll be easier since you're going home soon, right?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a haircut, and then I'm going home."

"What you need is a police escort home, so you'll have to wait," Karen said.

"Okay. I have to wait an hour to get my hair done," Tony said, "so I have plenty of time to wait to get my haircut."

While Tony was at Joseph's getting his haircut, Sheriff Cline thought he'd sneak in some time to log into his Hotmail account and see what was going on his e - mail, so he did. After logging in, he found some facebook alerts in his e - mail account. He read those first but as always, he never bothered to answer it.

After reading the last facebook alert, Sheriff Cline started reading his e - mail. He saw a couple of them were from his mother, asking all sorts of questions since she had gotten the news of his being diagnosed with severe depression. He knew he should answer that, so he did.

He wrote: Mom, a friend is helping care for me. It wasn't my and Terry's choice to let this friend take care of me when this whole thing happened twelve years ago. It was his choice to do so, so we went ahead with it. I know you're worried about me and have a right to, but from what I'm telling you, I'm getting all the help I need, so please don't worry too much. I still love you.

That's when he sent in the e - mail to his mother. He heard Terry peek into the office.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just checking my e - mail. A couple were from my mother, so I just responded to her. You know, she's still worried about me and depression," Sheriff Cline said.

"She has to be, Jeremy. She thought you were going to die in that accident on I - 49 around the time Andy was murdered," Terry said.

He didn't reply because he didn't want this to become an argument.

"Why don't we go for a walk when Tony gets back from Joseph's?" Terry asked.

"May I go alone? I want to find out if another one of those checks are going to come in the mail today or if they stopped," Sheriff Cline told his wife.

"Which checks are those?" Terry Cline asked.

"The five thousand dollar checks, that's what."

Terry Cline now knew why her husband wanted to go alone.

"Okay. Suit yourself," she said as he watched her leave the office.

Sheriff Cline thought he'd answer a few more e - mails and then check facebook. After sending the last e - mail, he logged into his facebook account. He saw something on his Wall about Mike Thomas being in prison.

"I didn't post it," Sheriff Cline said, "but this stuff is personal information that shouldn't belong here."

He saw there was a comment from Karen McCarey: "This doesn't sound like you to put personal info online, Jeremy, but I do know it's not the real you who posted it. I think it's your boy who put this up. Sorry to tell you, butt I just happen to think Tony posted this here."

Sheriff Cline decided to respond back: "Thank you for figuring out so far it wasn't the real me who put this personal stuff, Karen. I'll have a talk with Tony about it."

After sending the reply, Sheriff Cline logged off facebook. He stayed on the computer for a little bit longer, then signed off. Sheriff Cline walked into the kitchen where Terry was almost finished with lunch.

"You eat like Cecil wants you to. You're supposed to make him proud. You can make him happy by going on a walk all by yourself today," Terry said.

"I'm doing that for a reason, Terry, not Cecil," Sheriff Cline said, taking his spot at the kitchen table.

"But Cecil will hear you went on a walk all by yourself today. He'll be happy you're starting to do things on your own again," Terry said.

He didn't want to mention this at all to Cecil, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going to do laundry right now," Terry said and walked out of the kitchen.

Sheriff Cline ate the meal his wife recently made for him and was able to finish it without anyone staring at him and telling him to hurry up. She even put a couple pills on his plate for him to take. He saw the pills and groaned. He was able to finish eating his lunch a lot faster since nobody was around to tell him every second of the meal to hurry up. After eating his last bite, Sheriff Cline took his pills and drank a couple glasses of water. That's when Tony pulled into the driveway with Karen and Frank Williams behind him.

Tony got the car keys out of the car and locked the car as Karen joined him. Sheriff Cline was wondering why Karen and Frank were following his son home. Had Tony gotten into trouble at Joseph's that made them follow him home like this? Sheriff Cline wondered. Sheriff Cline walked outside to greet his son and the two officers.

"Hi, Dad," Tony said.

"Hi, Son. Nice haircut you got there. I see Joseph did another fine job with your hair," Sheriff Cline said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going back to do my report now," Tony said.

"All right. I'll be back in a minute," he said.

"Okay," Tony said and disappeared into the house.

"Jeremy, there's something you need to know about," Karen said.

"What's that?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Tony and Sara won't be able to go to school tomorrow," Karen said.

"Why not? Today is a holiday for them," Sheriff Cline pointed out.

"I remember that. So do my boys, Norman and Jay. They're with a baby - sitter. Listen, Jeremy. About tomorrow. The reason Tony and Sara won't be able to go to school tomorrow is because their school was set by a bomb. We're still looking into it, so don't worry," she said.

"A bomb! Karen, Tony and Sara are supposed to have football and choir practice tomorrow," Sheriff Cline said in a shocked voice.

She didn't know if this was the end of Cline's depression or not, but she'd have to wait and see. Karen couldn't stay much longer, so she and Sheriff Cline said a quick good - bye and she and Frank Williams drove away from the house.

A few minutes after Karen and Frank were gone, Sheriff Cline let himself back into the house. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Tony!" he called.

Terry heard her husband call their eldest son in a shocking voice, so she too, ran downstairs to find out what was going on.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Terry asked as she and Tony entered the living room.

"Yes, Dad?" Tony asked.

"I just finished talking with Karen. She said something about a bomb being set in your school so you and your sister can't go for a while. From now on, while this is going on, I'd like you and your sister to be a little more safer when you two decide to go outside. If you plan to take the car, have an adult go with you. This is for your own good for time being since the bomb is at your school," Sheriff Cline said.

Terry also agreed with Sheriff Cline but didn't add anything.

"Can I go now so I can work on my report?" he asked.

"Yes, but later the two of us are going to have a talk," Sheriff Cline said.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"Putting personal information on facebook."

Tony didn't say anything but had a feeling Sheriff Cline saw what he posted on his father's Wall. After Tony left, Sheriff Cline went for his walk by himself after twelve long years. He made it to the mailbox and got the mail out. He went through everything and found another envelope from the Church of Messiah.

"I told her it would or wouldn't come, did I? That's why I wanted to go alone," he said to himself, shutting the P. O. Box and walking away.

He remembered it always took fifteen to thirty minutes to and fro the P. O. Box. Later that night at supper, Cecil was telling Terry about a doctor he'd heard about that worked in town that Sheriff Cline could probably try seeing.

"Who is this doctor you've been hearing about, Cecil?" Terry asked.

"A therapist by the name of Beatrice Ribbons," Cecil said.

"I listen to her radio show. She's supposed to be good and knows about depression. I thought Jeremy could see her," Cecil said.

They kept talking about the therapist Cecil had been listening to on the radio for a while longer. When supper was over, Cecil wrote down the address where Dr. Ribbons worked in town. He wrote down the telephone number because he often heard it mentioned on the radio station.

"Thank you, Cecil. We'll see what we can do. Don't forget we see Dr. Mason," Terry reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten," Cecil said.

He remembered Dr. Bob Mason was the Clines' marriage counselor. As usual, Cecil stayed at the Cline residence until the family went to bed that night. When Sheriff Cline and the teens were in bed, Cecil walked out of the house and went to his car that was waiting for him on the driveway and unlocked the car and drove to his house.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Terry was on the telephone with her older sister, Marilyn Evans. She hadn't talked to her sister recently since she and Jeremy had been busy with all these appointments with the doctors and therapists.

"Hi, Terry," Terry heard her sister's cheerful voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Marilyn," Terry said.

"I know it's been a long time since we've talked. How is the family?" Marilyn asked.

"Fine. We've been busy lately," Terry said.

"I'll bet, since we haven't talked for a couple years or so," she said.

"The family is fine. We've been busy with appointments," Terry said, knowing that was true.

"What appointments? Is there something you're hiding from me, Terry? I saw on the news and in the front page paper not long about Jeremy solving a cold case murder."

"That's right. It was about his deputy," Terry said.

"How is his deputy's family doing now since he isn't around?" Marilyn asked.

"They're still taking it hard. He left behind a daughter that is handicapped so she is living with his mother. We haven't heard anything recent about the family," Terry told her sister.

"Maybe it's time somebody should check on the family," Marilyn suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, but I'm not sure how often somebody does that," Terry said.

Sheriff Cline wasn't that far from his wife. He knew they were talking about the murder case. He knew it was a hard subject to walk away from. He wished he could put it all behind him and not be depressed about this solved murder for the rest of his life. He hoped there hadn't been any way for him to ignore it. Once Terry was off the phone with her sister, Terry thought of the telephone number that Cecil had given them last night along with the address.

"Should we try giving this woman a call, Jeremy?" Terry asked.

"I don't care. I've seen enough doctors within the past twelve years," he said, knowing that was true.

"Before we do, I'd like to call Dr. Mason and see what he knows about Dr. Ribbons," Terry said, dialing their counselor's number.

"Cecil and I agree it's time that you help yourself now, Jeremy, and it's about Andy's case that's recently solved. We know Andy Taylor helped you, but we'd like you to start feeling better," Terry said, "which you haven't been in the past twelve years. We'd like your symptoms to get into full swing now since twelve years have passed."

He didn't say anything. After hanging up with Dr. Mason, Terry thought what she had just heard about from their counselor sounded like a good report on Dr. Ribbons, so she thought her husband could try seeing her, so she dialed the number Cecil gave her. After a fifteen - minute call with Dr. Ribbons, Terry was off the phone.

"You have your first appointment with Dr. Ribbons tomorrow around this time, Jeremy. We'll tell Cecil tonight when he comes over after work," Terry said.

"Fine."

He could care less but he sure was tired of seeing all these doctors. He hoped this would be the last doctor he had to see and wouldn't see anymore.

"Tony and Sara are seeing their counselor today to update the counselor about you," Terry said.

"Terry, I need a haircut today," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay. We can go in later this afternoon since Joseph isn't open yet," she said.

"All right."

At school that morning, Tony had a feeling that he didn't want Sara involved in the conversation while they were with the counselor when they updated the counselor about their father. He remembered what their mother had told him what to tell the counselor about his father that morning before they left. He knew it was something about his father's medication he was taking so he didn't want Sara involved so he would have to ask her to leave.

Tony knew he hadn't noticed much about this lately about his father what his mother had told him about his father and Cymbalta. His mother had told him to tell the school counselor that his father had problems going to the bathroom recently so this was why Tony didn't want Sara involved with this conversation.

He had to miss football practice today because this meeting with the counselor often ran at the same time football practice and his sister's choir practice did so they had to miss practice today, which they both were disappointed about. They often met with the school counselor once or twice a month to update the counselor about their father.

He remembered seeing the school counselor a lot when his father was first diagnosed with severe depression until recently. Recently, he and Sara have been going less and less because the school counselor thought it was no need to keep going to her a lot like they used to back then so she thought once or twice a month sounded fair enough. Tony and his sister couldn't go to their appointment with the counselor the next day because of the bomb in their school so their appointment had been canceled, so they would go when the school would reopen.

That night, Cecil arrived at five - thirty to help make dinner with Terry. That's when he was informed about Tony and Sara's school being shut down for quite a while.

"Why is the school shut down?" Cecil asked.

"Because there's a bomb set in the school," Terry said, "so they have to miss school for a while."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know so I won't pick them up," he said.

"There's some news for you, Cecil. I'm going to let Jeremy tell you what he did today," Terry said.

"What did he do?" Cecil asked.

"I'm letting him tell you. My lips are sealed," she said.

"Can't you give me a little hint?" Cecil asked.

"No hint."

"Shoot. If you'd give me a little hint, I won't show it at supper when he tells me," Cecil begged.

"Not even one," Terry said.

Cecil wondered what the news could be that Sheriff Cline would tel him at supper that night. He hoped it would be good, he thought. Cecil excused himself from the kitchen a few minutes later to let the other three know supper was ready.

"Jeremy, Terry was saying you have some news for me. I'd like to hear about it," Cecil said as he and Sheriff Cline walked into the kitchen.

"I don't have any news," Sheriff Cline said, knowing that his wife wanted him to tell Cecil about his eating a full meal that morning and going on a walk by himself.

He knew she wanted him to tel Cecil that but he found it no big deal like she did.

"Did Jeremy tell you, Cecil?" Terry asked, giving her husband a look.

"I haven't heard anything," Cecil said.

"Tell him Jeremy," Terry said.

"There's nothing to tell, Terry," Sheriff Cline said.

"Oh, yes, there is," she said.

"No, there isn't."

That's when Tony and Sara showed up. The two teens took their places at the kitchen table and sat down. After the three sat down, everyone started passing food around the table. Tony and Sara noticed the looks that their mother and father kept giving each other. Tony wondered what the looks meant.

"I ain't telling," Sheriff Cline told Terry.

"Oh, yes, you are," she said.

"What do I need to know?" Cecil asked, taking a bite of meat.

Cecil and the two teenagers gave each other a blank look. Sheriff Cline didn't feel like telling, so he kept quiet.

To change the subject, Terry said, "Jeremy, you have an appointment tomorrow morning."

He didn't say anything but nodded his head so he got the message.

"So you made the call with the doctor I recommended?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, Cecil. I did. Let's hope she does something for him to get back on his own two feet," Terry said.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed," Cecil said, nodding in agreement.

Both Tony and Sara wondered whom this doctor was that their mother was telling Cecil about so they gave each other a questioning look.

"Come on, Jeremy, tell Cecil what you did today. It'll be over with after you tell him," Terry said.

"It's not a big deal, Terry," Sheriff Cline said.

"Oh, yes, it is," Terry said.

"Have it your way, Terry," Sheriff Cline said and didn't bother telling Cecil since he had no intention on telling Cecil.

"What did he do, Terry?" Cecil asked.

"Jeremy ate his entire breakfast and took his medicine on his own this morning. He even took a walk by himself. Aren't you happy for him?" Terry asked, giving Sheriff Cline a look.

"I already said it wasn't a big deal, Terry," he said.

"Of course it is, Jeremy. That's why Cecil has to hear about this," she said.

"That's good to hear," Cecil said.

"You should do this every day," Cecil told Sheriff Cline.

Sheriff Cline didn't reply.

"I wonder how they're doing with the bomb at your school," Terry said to Tony and Sara.

The only thing Tony and Sara could do was shrug their shoulders since they knew nothing about the details on their school.

"You have an appointment with your counselor once you can go back to school since you missed this one," Terry told Tony and Sara.

"We know," Tony said.

Sara nodded in agreement what her brother said. After dinner was over that night, Tony and Sara went into the living room to watch television.

"How long is this appointment in the morning?" Cecil asked.

"About an hour," Terry answered.

"That's not bad," Cecil said, helping wash the dishes.

"I hope Dr. Ribbons will be a success," Cecil said.

"We'll soon find out. Jeremy has been showing me these five thousand dollar checks we've been getting from your church. What are these checks all about?" Terry asked.

Cecil was lost in thought he didn't hear Terry's question. He was quiet because he was lost in prayer and that was why he didn't answer her question. After saying a few last words in his prayers, he finished washing the last dish and put it in the dishwasher. That's when he walked out of the kitchen. Terry was wondering what Cecil was busy thinking about since he didn't answer her query.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning arrived. Terry drove Sheriff Cline to the appointment that morning since she had plans to go shopping while he was at the appointment. Sheriff Cline watched Terry leave him in the waiting room. He was at this woman's office who had a radio show. He knew he had never heard of her.

"Jeremy Cline?" he heard the receptionist call his name several minutes later.

He got up from his seat in the waiting room. He followed the woman to a nearby office.

"Sit right here. The doctor will be right with you," the woman told him.

"Okay."

He had lost track of time when he saw a woman in her fifties come in five minutes later.

"You must be Jeremy Cline. Am I right?" the woman asked, looking at his papers.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking at her nametag.

He saw it read "Ribbons."

"I understand you've been having episodes of depression for the past twelve years. I understand it had something to do with your job as sheriff," Dr. Ribbons said, pushing her long, red hair back.

"That's right. It had something to do with a murder case I was on."

"Would you like to tell me about it? I understand it's going to be hard to talk about, but I'm sure you can tell me what happened," Dr. Ribbons said.

Sheriff Cline took a deep breath before beginning his story. He knew he'd told this story over a thousand times to other doctors and therapists about Andy's murder.

"I heard you have somebody at your house helping care for you and your family. Am I right?" Dr. Ribbons asked.

"Yes, that's right, ma'am. He thinks he has to be there daily because he thinks I would commit suicide," Sheriff Cline said, "and I haven't in the past twelve years."

"That's a good thing to know. Those antidepressants cause suicide to happen. Let me ask you something," Dr. Ribbons said.

"What?"

"Are you still working now after you were diagnosed with severe depression?"

"No. They let me off the force because my depression was so severe so the best thing was for me to leave after my last case was solved."

"Are we going to talk about my last murder case today?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Not today. Today I'd just like to spend time with you so I can get to know you. I do this with my other patients," Dr. Ribbons said.

He didn't reply right away.

Once he replied, he said, "What do you want me to talk about?"

"We can talk about yourself and your family to begin with."

"They're a great family and I love them. My wife, Terry is a stay - at - home mom. She is a mother of two. We love our children to bits," Sheriff Cline said.

They talked for the rest of the hour about the family and himself. Once the hour was over, he was able to leave. He walked to the parking lot and found Terry waiting.

"How did it go with Dr. Ribbons?" Terry asked once Sheriff Cline got into the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Fine."

Terry had the radio on about the morning news.

"All we did was talk about you and the kids," Sheriff Cline said.

"That's a good start," Terry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm tired of all these doctors, Terry," he said.

"I know, Jeremy, but we're trying to make you feel better again about what happened twelve years ago. You know Andy's murder is solved now," Terry said.

"I know but it's not the same without him anymore," Sheriff Cline said.

"Of course not," Terry said, "but Andy will always be in our memory."

Sheriff Cline knew that, of course he didn't say a word about what his wife had just said. They parked the car in the driveway several minutes later.

"Let's go for a walk," Terry said.

"Okay," he said even though he didn't feel like going on one.

He wanted to keep looking at the three Church of Messiah checks to see what was their mystery about what they were doing at his house.

"You know what I'm going to do after our walk?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to try to figure out what to do about those mysterious Church of Messiah checks and why they're at our house. I haven't figured out what they're for," Sheriff Cline said.

"Those are pretty mysterious checks, all right," Terry agreed.

"I tried asking Cecil myself about them but he never answered," Terry added.

"Let me try asking him myself, Terry. Let me ask him tonight when he comes for supper," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay."

They took a walk but it was a quiet one. Once they were back at the house after the walk ended, Sheriff Cline went into the office. He knew that was the last he he had seen the three checks from the Church of Messiah. He pulled them all out from the desk drawer. He knew he'd been wondering about them ever since Mike had been arrested from reading their mail. He wondered if these checks were for spending but the checks never said what they were for, so that was why he had never taken these three checks to the bank. He wanted to keep these checks from the bank because he wanted to find out more about their background before depositing them at the bank.

He kept looking at those mysterious checks for the rest of the afternoon until Cecil came at the house at five - thirty that evening. Cecil peeked into the office.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy? It's dinnertime," Cecil said.

"Looking at these checks, Cecil. I want to ask you about them. They're from your church so you should know about these checks," Sheriff Cline said.

"Those checks? Let me see them," Cecil said, walking to the desk chair to where Sheriff Cline was sitting in.

He saw the $5,000.00 checks Sheriff Cline was holding.

"This was the check Mike was arrested for," Sheriff Cline said, showing Cecil.

"I'm still disappointed at him," Cecil said.

"We'll talk about this after supper, Jeremy. I don't have time right now," Cecil said.

Sheriff Cline got up from the desk chair and left the three mysterious checks on the desk and followed Cecil to the kitchen table. They were having roast beef for that night's meal.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," Tony said as Sara nodded in agreement.

During supper that night, Cecil asked about the appointment with Dr. Ribbons that morning.

"I didn't go in with Jeremy, Cecil. I had to go shopping so I didn't hang around for the appointment. I guess it went well. Jeremy, why don't you tell us?" Terry asked.

"All we did was talk about myself. We didn't get a chance to talk about the murder, so she was more interested in talking about myself. She said that's what she does on first appointments," Sheriff Cline said.


	20. Chapter 20

While at the high school that Thursday afternoon, Karen McCarey washed her hands with soap and water in the sink in the ladies' room, her gun under her arm. She had to take a bathroom break after all this time from work with the sheriff's office on the bomb they were trying to investigate at the high school. She'd been praying that this bomb wouldn't be like the one at Columbine High School in Colorado.

Karen rejoined Officer Williams and Sheriff Nelson in the cafeteria, since it was now time to eat lunch.

"Larry, I've been praying about this case," Karen told Sheriff Nelson.

"I want to hear it," he said, interested.

Karen told him what her prayers had been lately. Sheriff Nelson listened silently as Karen did all the talking.

"These have been my prayers since the school was like this, Larry. I continue to pray for the school until our investigation is over. My brother is praying for this also," Karen said.

Sheriff Nelson didn't say anything because he was eating a bite of sandwich. During lunch, Karen ate her lunch and thought about the bomb. Karen didn't want to share this with former Sheriff Cline because of his struggling with severe depression and she didn't want it to get any worse than it did so it was best Sheriff Cline stayed out of it unless he heard about it from somebody else. While drinking water from her thermos, some questions came to mind.

Why would somebody want to set a bomb off in a high school when students are trying to learn? How would the kids learn while the bomb is in the building? How could the teachers teach the kids? Who set this darn bomb? How could the kids enjoy their daily activities when there is a bomb around?

Karen couldn't find answers to any of her questions about the bomb so she would put them aside for now. Lunch was over. Karen kept saying her prayers that day while investigating the bomb with Sheriff Nelson and Officer Williams. Around two o'clock that afternoon, she saw the town druggie, Brad Scott walking by the school. She didn't know if Brad was aware of them being nearby or not.

She didn't bother calling to Brad, either. That's when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Hi, Karen. I heard something about a bomb at Tony and Sara's school so I can't pick them up. Is that right?" she heard Cecil Thomas's voice ask.

"Hi, Cecil. Yes, it's true there's a bomb but I am praying about one thing," Karen said.

"What?"

Cecil was interested to hear this.

"I'm praying this school won't be like Columbine High School in Colorado. That one was awful, as I recall," Karen said.

"I remember that. I agree with you. I'll put Tony and Sara's school on my prayer list," Cecil said.

"Thanks," Karen said, knowing he would.

After their last words, Karen put her cell in her pocket. Karen hoped to get these children back to school soon because she didn't want to be like the Columbine police department.

"Larry, I'd like to get these children back to school as soon as we can, even if we can't promise that," Karen told Sheriff Nelson.

"We'll wait and see, Karen," he said.

He knew they couldn't promise the high school kids to come back any time soon but they would keep working on it. Towards the end of the day, Karen thought she was on the end of this case, but she couldn't be positive about it all. She called Sheriff Nelson and Frank over to where she was.

"What?" Sheriff Nelson asked, coming to the direction she was in the teacher's lounge.

"I'm starting to think there actually isn't a bomb in this school after all. I guess we're working on nothing," Karen said sadly.

"I'm beginning to think you're right, Karen," Sheriff Nelson said.

"We can go back to the office now since there is no bomb. We can start calling the faculty and parents when we get back," he added.

"Just let me give the news to the Clines myself since I know the former sheriff and you and Frank don't," Karen suggested.

"All right. You win," Sheriff Nelson agreed.

The three of them left the high school and got into the squad car and drove immediately to the sheriff's office.

Karen remembered she had plans that night with Joseph. It really wasn't a date, but it was only dinner he invited her to at his place that night and she accepted the invitation. She wasn't due at Joseph's until six so she was going to leave the sheriff's office at five - thirty.


	21. Chapter 21

Karen couldn't believe how much time had gone since she was the one who had figured out there was no bomb at the school. Now the faculty and student body could return to school on Monday. Karen made it to Joseph's place right on time. He even volunteered to cook, she remembered.

"Hi, Karen. Thanks for coming," Joseph said when he let her into the house at six o'clock sharp.

"Thanks for inviting me, Joseph," she said, pushing her long, red hair back.

"You're welcome. Don't you want to sit down?" Joseph asked.

Karen took a seat on the couch.

"How did it go at the sheriff's office today?" Joseph asked.

"We weren't at the office today, Joseph. We were busy working on the bomb at the high school Jeremy's kids go to," she said.

"What bomb? I never heard it make any noise," Joseph said.

"That's because you didn't, Joseph. I don't know how loud the bomb was when that person put it there," Karen said.

She was going to mention to him there wasn't a bomb after all.

"We shut the bomb investigation afternoon, Joseph. We're not working on it anymore," Karen said.

"You're not? How come you were at the school when it first started?" Joseph asked.

"We had to investigate the school to first to find out if there was a bomb set in the building or not. If there was a bomb, we would have to really investigate like the Columbine case," Karen told Joseph.

He now was getting the picture so he didn't have anymore questions. Karen and Joseph had a nice, quiet meal of stew, biscuits, veggies and applesauce. She decided to leave after dinner so she could make her call to the Clines.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Joseph. I had a great time tonight. I have to get going," Karen said.

"Get going? Get going? You can't leave so soon, Karen," Joseph said.

"I'm afraid so. I have a telephone call to make, so that's why I have to break it up early," Karen said, "but the next time we get together I promise I'll stay longer."

"All right. I'll let you go this time but you've got to keep your promise," Joseph said.

"I will. I'll see you again in town when I'm doing patrol. Thanks for dinner," she said.

"You're welcome," he said and watched her walk to her car and drive into the dark night.

Author's note: About the latest chapter: What I have brought up about Columbine is true since it happened some years back since it is in my state of Colorado. I don't live near Columbine, Colorado so I can't really describe what happened to that bomb out there since I didn't go to high school out there. I live out southwest in Colorado and I went to high school there (Durango, Colorado) and the school I went to also had its own bomb before I went in '97 in ninth grade. Our bomb at the high school wasn't serious as Columbine was, since a teenager at the school was the one who set it off. Just thought I'd share this with confused readers about what happened in my state a while back.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning at the Clines' house, Cecil Thomas was at the house early enough so he could help Terry with that morning's breakfast.

"You don't have to help with breakfast, Cecil," she said.

"Oh, yes, I do," he said.

He knew he had to help because he remembered when he first started his first day of helping care for Sheriff Cline twelve years ago, God told him he had to help out on every meal he could.

"I have to, Terry. No questions about it," Cecil said.

Terry didn't say anything after what Cecil had just said, so she didn't want an argument started so she kept silent. That's when Tony and Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Cecil," Tony said.

"Morning, Tony, Sara," Cecil said.

"Where's your father?" Cecil asked.

Both kids shrugged their shoulders.

"He's in bed," Terry said.

"Get him out of bed so he could eat," Cecil said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"You," Cecil said.

"Okay," Tony said.

He didn't want to argue about it so he got up a second time so he could get his father out of bed.

While heading up the stairs, Tony heard Cecil say, "Why is Jeremy still in bed? He should be up by now."

"I don't know, Cecil," Terry said.

Tony let himself into his parents' bedroom, which was the master bedroom. He knew his father wouldn't feel like getting up to let him in, so he let himself into the bedroom without knocking before entering. He found his father lying under the covers.

"Dad, Cecil wants you at breakfast," Tony said.

"Don't you know how to knock when people are still sleeping?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Sorry, Dad, but I figured since you were still in bed I would let myself in," Tony told him.

"Still, I'd appreciate it if you'd knock," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay," Tony said.

"Are you coming to breakfast? Cecil wants you to," Tony said.

"Ain't hungry," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay, but I can help you out of bed," Tony said.

"No."

"Sorry, Dad, but you're going to eat with us," Tony said.

Sheriff Cline groaned as his son helped him out of bed. Tony got the covers off his father and helped his father out of bed. Tony went to the closet where his parents kept their clothes. He tried to decide what his father would want to wear that day but it was a tough decision.

"What do you want to wear today, Dad?" Tony asked.

Sheriff Cline was sitting on the bed, watching his son trying to decide what he could wear that day.

"What is Tony talking about? They should be down by now," Cecil grumbled.

He decided to go upstairs to the master bedroom and see what was taking so long. He knew today was Saturday, so there was no work today so Tony and Sara didn't have to go to school. They didn't have to go back to school until Monday. He had heard that the sheriff's office had shut down the bomb investigation the other day because there was no bomb.

Cecil entered the open bedroom and found Tony staring at the closet.

"Aren't you two supposed to be downstairs in the kitchen?" Cecil asked father and son.

"I'm trying to help Dad decide what to wear today," Tony told Cecil.

"We'll decide on that later. For now, it's time to eat," Cecil said.

"Okay," Tony said as the three headed to the kitchen.

As father and son sat down to breakfast, the first thing Sheriff Cline said was, "Cecil, you and I never got around to talking about those five thousand dollar checks your church has been sending us lately."

"What is there to know about them?" Cecil asked.

"I'd like to know some answers, Cecil. We can talk about these checks after breakfast," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay," Cecil said.

During breakfast, Sheriff Cline ate very little as usual.

"The more you eat, the sooner we can talk," Cecil told Sheriff Cline.

"Ain't hungry," Sheriff Cline said.

Tony and Sara finished eating their breakfast and both of them were excused to leave the table. Tony was happy he finally got his history report finished because it was due Monday. Sheriff Cline was able to finish his breakfast and Cecil helped him with his medications.

"Now you finally finished eating, we can talk about the checks," Cecil said.

He and Sheriff Cline took their spots on the couches in the living room.

"If you don't mind, what is there to know about the checks?" Cecil asked.

"A lot, Cecil. When the first one came, I wondered a lot about it," Sheriff Cline said.

"What are you curious about?" Cecil asked.

"How did your church know where my family and I live?"

Sheriff Cline looked directly at Cecil when he asked the question.

"I can answer that easily, Jeremy. The church knows your address because my pastor has a mission going on and wanted you included. I didn't think it was right to give her your contact information without asking her first, but I-"

Cecil was interrupted.

"Why didn't you come to me right away when your minister wanted my contact information, Cecil? I would've been happy to give it to your minister if she wanted it right away," Sheriff Cline said.

"I thought about going to you right away and asking for your contact information for her mission, but she didn't let me. She said it didn't work that way and I would have to give her your contact information right away so there was no way I could ask you," Cecil said.

"So that's why the church is sending me these weekly checks without me giving you permission? How much longer would I be getting these checks?" Sheriff Cline asked.

He thought his answers were being answered but he wasn't one hundred percent positive.

"Those checks will keep coming for the rest of your life, Jeremy. They will never stop coming, even if after you're dead, those checks will continue to come," Cecil said, remembering what the checks were for.

"What are these checks for?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"My pastor has this mission she's doing and you are a part of it. The reason you're part of it is because my church wants to find cures such as depression," Cecil said.

Both Cecil and Sheriff Cline didn't know Terry had been listening in on this conversation. She, too, was curious about the five thousand dollar checks.

"So we can't use these checks for appointments and such?" Terry asked.

That's when both men looked up because both of them had been unaware of Terry's presence.

"We didn't know you were here, Terry," Cecil said, looking in her direction in the kitchen.

"I was, Cecil. I've been curious about these checks myself," she said.

"No, I don't think those checks are used for doctor appointments and such, Terry. I don't think that's how my pastor set up this charity mission for cures," Cecil said.

"I guess we'd better make a bank deposit," Terry said.

"That's a good idea," Cecil agreed.

"I would be happy to deposit it for you," he said.

"Thanks," Terry said.

"Do I have everything answered?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, I think so, but if I have anymore questions, I'll let you know," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay. I have to go. I'll be back later," Cecil said, standing up.

He went to say good - bye to Tony and Sara and walked out of the front door.

Author's note: Mystery solved? What do you think? More chapters to come, but I don't have an ending yet, so stay tuned and don't forget to read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

Cecil finally made it home. After parking his car in the driveway, he locked the car and walked to the front door and unlocked the door and walked into the house. He checked the messages on his answering machine and found none. He went to the bathroom and came out again shortly.

After coming out of the bathroom, Cecil walked into the kitchen, realizing it was now time for lunch. Before deciding what to have, the telephone in the kitchen rang.

"Hello?" Cecil said. "Hi, Cecil," Mike said.

"Mike! I thought you were supposed to be in jail," Cecil said.

"I am, Cecil. They allow telephone privileges in prison," Mike said.

He didn't respond to Mike right away but he thought phone calls shouldn't be part of punishment.

"Cecil, just listen to me," Mike begged.

"What's there to here about? Mike, you broke the law. I don't need to hear what you have to say. What you have to say might not be the truth," Cecil said.

"It's the truth, Cecil," Mike said.

"Go ahead and say what you want but I'm still not going to listen," Cecil said.

"Get over it, Cecil. I'll make you listen, anyway," Mike said.

He cleared his throat before he began. Cecil was still silent but not listening.

"Are you ready for this, Cecil? I've been trying to tell you I'm sorry about reading your friend's mail," Mike said.

Cecil heard what his older had said. It made him ask something so he did.

"Why did you read their mail, Mike? The Clines said to me they no longer trust you to help Jeremy. I'm still disappointed in you," Cecil said.

"I don't know, Cecil. It somehow gave me the idea to read their mail because you do it," Mike said.

"Still, you broke the law and we wish one of us would've been present if you went through their mail and finding out about my church sending the Clines that check. Jeremy did show me the first check you looked at that my church had sent that made you arrested," Cecil said.

"I thought Jeremy wouldn't show you that check," Mike said.

"Well, he did, Mike. I hope this teaches you a lesson about reading other people's mail," Cecil said.

"It did, Cecil. I'm sorry. Instead of serving a year or more here in jail, can I go now? I can't take it anymore," Mike said, "plus I have a job to think about."

"I'll see what I can do, Mike. I'll talk to Jeremy and see what he says about letting you go."

"Thanks, Cecil. Let me know."

"I will," Cecil said as they hung up.

He made a turkey sandwich for lunch that afternoon. After leaving the kitchen with his lunch, Cecil went to the computer to log onto facebook because one of the groups was about to begin.

Cecil spent his usual one hour at the group on facebook that Saturday afternoon. That group was one of the severe depression groups he had been involved with for the past three years that met at this time on Saturdays and he was also involved with two other facebook severe depression groups that met on Sundays and Tuesdays.

He had also been involved with a couple other depression support groups that were not on facebook. He had always found his time to keep with all these groups even if most of his time was spent at the Clines'. That's when he snapped his fingers because he had almost forgotten about his conversation with Mike.

"I forgot about that!"

He logged off the support group as soon as the hour was up. Cecil got up from the computer and went to get his car keys. He found the car keys on the dining room table, grabbed them and locked the front door. After he locked the front door, Cecil walked to the waiting car in the driveway and unlocked the car, got into the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt, started the engine, and drove away from the house.

Cecil made it to the Clines' house several minutes later. He parked his car in the driveway. After taking the key out of the ignition, Cecil locked the car and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" he heard Tony shout from the other end of the house.

"Not so loud, Tony. I'm getting a headache," Sheriff Cline said.

"Sorry, Dad."

Tony went to the door. Before letting Cecil in, Tony took a peek through the window.

"It's Cecil," Tony told Sheriff Cline.

"Let him in."

Tony opened the door.

"Hi, Cecil," Tony said, closing the door after Cecil.

"Thanks, Tony," Cecil said.

"Jeremy, can we talk?" Cecil asked.

"Sure, but not for long because Mr. Headache is coming and I want to lie down," Sheriff Cline said.

Cecil and Tony laughed what Sheriff Cline had said about headaches.

"Good one, Jeremy," Cecil said in a giggly voice.

Tony couldn't find any words so all he could do was nod in agreement.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sheriff Cline asked a second time.

As the giggles died down, Cecil cleared his throat and began.

"I want to talk about Mike."

"What else is there to say, Cecil? Mike broke the law and is serving his time. That's all there is to it," Sheriff Cline said.

"I spoke to Mike on the phone earlier and he is begging to be let out of jail, Jeremy. I understand you're not sheriff anymore but I thought you and I should talk about this and he wanted me to talk about it with you," Cecil said.

"What else did he want you to tell me? Mr. Headache is getting worse," Sheriff Cline said.

Mike said he was telling the truth since he did read your mail with nobody being present, he thought it was okay to do so because I get to read your mail since I'm here a lot," Cecil told Sheriff Cline.

"Still, the law is the law, Cecil. Once Mike gets arrested for what he's done, he has to serve his full sentence instead of getting out of jail after being arrested right away. You see what I'm talking about, Cecil?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I do, Jeremy. Do you want me to tell that to Mike?" Cecil asked.

"Please do, Cecil. I hope he understands this after you tell him."

"I'll tell him the next time we talk again. He wanted to get out of jail now because of his job."

"Tell him he can go back to work after he finishes his sentence. I'm not sure what the sheriff has planned," Sheriff Cline said.

"I was surprised to hear from him earlier today when he called me. I asked him where he was calling from and he told me was calling from the jail. He said they were allowed to talk on the telephone," Cecil said.

"Jail does that to the prisoners, Cecil. That is one way they can keep in touch with family and friends. When I was on the force I did the same exact thing with the men and women prisoners. Brad included," Sheriff Cline told Cecil.

"May I go and lie down? Mr. Headache is getting really serious," Sheriff Cline said.

"Okay. Tony, would you help your father upstairs since his head hurts?" Cecil asked.

"You mean Mr. Headache? Sure, Cecil," Tony said in giggles and father and son headed up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

While doing laundry that afternoon, Terry Cline had an idea. She thought she'd give some of the money they had gotten from the Church of Messiah away to researchers. She thought she would ask Cecil about that. After putting soap in the washing machine, Terry ran the washing machine and found Cecil in the dining room, playing war with Tony.

"Cecil, may I ask you something?" Terry asked.

"About what?" he asked, looking up from his cards.

"The checks your church has been sending us," Terry said.

"What about them?" Cecil asked, looking directly at Terry.

"Your turn, Cecil," Tony said.

"In a minute, Tony," Cecil told Tony.

"Okay."

He gave Terry his full attention.

"Go on, Terry," he said.

"I've been thinking about those checks, Cecil. I know the three of us agreed on putting them in the bank, but I thought of something else," Terry said.

"What is that 'something else' you have in mind?" Cecil asked.

"I was thinking the money would be useful for research," Terry said.

"I've never thought of that. That's a bright mind. I don't see why it can't be used for research. I could ask my church if that's okay if these checks are used for depression research."

"Do that before I send them off," Terry said.

"Why research?" Tony asked, who was listening.

"I would like to send some money or all of it to the depression researchers so they could look for cures, Tony. Don't you want your father to get better?" Terry asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your grades should be coming in sometime next week," Terry told him.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I've been studying," Tony reassured his mother.

"I hope you and your sister do well because of your father's health, staying on the football team and school choir means a whole lot to us. If those grades are down you and Sara won't be able to play football and sing anymore. You got that?" Terry asked.

"Yes, ma'am." "Listen to your mother," Cecil said, taking his turn in the card game.

That was when Terry left the dining room.

Before leaving, Terry said, "I'm going to town for a while. I'll be back soon."

"All right," Cecil said and watched Terry leave the house.

"Guess what, Cecil? I win!" Tony said.

"You win, all right. I'm going to check on your father," he said, getting up.

Tony watched as Cecil got up from the dining room table and went upstairs. Cecil knocked on the master bedroom door and got no answer so he let himself in. Cecil peeked into the master bedroom and saw that Sheriff Cline was still sleeping. He had to wake up Sheriff Cline because it was medication time.

Cecil walked into the master bedroom and tapped Sheriff Cline on the shoulder. Sheriff Cline woke up sleepily and found Cecil standing by his side of the bed.

"What do you want?"

Sheriff Cline grumpily looked at Cecil.

"It's time to get up, Jeremy. You have to get up because of your medicines," Cecil said as he watched Sheriff Cline get up from bed.

As soon as Cecil and Sheriff Cline made it to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Cecil said.

He found Karen McCarey at the front door.

"Hi, Karen. Won't you come on in," Cecil said, inviting the redhead deputy sheriff.

"Hi, Cecil. May I speak to Jeremy?" Karen asked.

"In a few minutes. He has to take his pills first," Cecil said.

"I'll wait here," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

Cecil came back to the kitchen where he had left Sheriff Cline.

"Karen's here to see you," Cecil said.

"I heard," Sheriff Cline said, swallowing his pills and drank a couple glasses of water.

Tony came into the kitchen.

"Dad, I have a date tonight. Can I borrow twenty dollars? We're going to dinner and movies tonight," Tony said.

"Well, all right. My wallet is in my bedroom on the nightstand. You can help yourself to a bill but I would like to have whatever is leftover," Sheriff Cline told Tony.

"Okay. I promise to bring you what I have left," Tony said. Tony left the kitchen and saw Karen sitting on his couch.

"Hi, Karen," Tony greeted Karen.

"Hi, Tony," Karen returned.

"Are you here to see Cecil?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm here to see your father," Karen told the teen.

"Oh. Bye," Tony said and disappeared. Karen watched Tony disappear from the stairs and saw both Cecil and Sheriff Cline enter the living room.

"Hi, Karen," Sheriff Cline said.

"Hi, Jeremy. I'd like to speak to you."

"About what?" he asked.

"Brad."

"What about Brad? Isn't he back in his cell?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Well, no," Karen said.

"No? Where is Brad if he's not in his cell?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I wish I could answer that, but I can't. Brad hasn't been in his cell since you left the force."

"What? You mean to tell me Brad hasn't been in his cell this whole time I came down with depression? That don't sound right," Sheriff Cline said.

He was surprised to hear this.

"I thought I would come by here and ask if you could help me get Brad back into his cell," Karen said.

"Five minutes are up," Cecil said, looking at the clock in the living room.

Tony came back down the stairs and joined the three adults.

"Thanks, Dad. I will give you what's left tomorrow morning. I promise," Tony said.

"All right, Son. You have fun tonight," Sheriff Cline said.

"I will."

Tony left the adults and went to shoot some baskets.

"I guess I could go and help you put Brad back in. I thought we agreed he stay at the sheriff's office and get used to Nelson," Sheriff Cline said.

"We did but Brad has never showed up like he promised. He said Nelson doesn't get any second or third chances. He called the sheriff's office 'trash,'" Karen said.

There was a knock at the door and Cecil let Frank in.

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone. Karen, we have to go to SuperCuts. We have an arrest to make," Frank said.

"You heard the man, Karen. We'll talk more about Brad later," Sheriff Cline said as Karen stood up to leave.

"What did Joseph complain about, Frank?" Karen asked.

"He said he has someone at SuperCuts and is thinking of stealing some cash from the cash register. Joseph was working on a customer," Frank told the three.

"I will be back again soon, Jeremy. We will talk about Brad then," she said as the two officers left the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Karen offered to drive to SuperCuts. Joseph sighed with relief when he heard sirens from the squad car coming to his place.

"About time," he breathed with a shaking hand.

He watched as Karen and Officer Williams got out of the car and into the shop. Karen could see Joseph was shaking his hands.

"Thank goodness you're here, Karen," Joseph said.

His hands were out of control.

"Can you tell me what happened, Joseph?" Karen asked the nervous barber.

"I was cutting a customer's hair when I saw a man come in. I didn't know if he wanted a haircut or buy shampoo," Joseph said, hands still shaking.

"What did the man look like, Joseph? Old? Young? What was he wearing?" Karen asked.

"The guy looked like he was Native American. He looked like he was forty. He was wearing an old red and white stripped T - shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Get this, Karen. He has an earring in his left ear," said the shaky barber.

Karen watched as Frank Williams wrote down the description of the criminal.

"Was he fat or skinny?" Frank asked.

"A little in between of both," the shaky barber answered.

"We'll see what we can do about this," Karen told the shaky barber.

"Okay because I want my money back."

"How much did he take?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I didn't go through the register because I was busy with my customer."

Karen and Frank went through the register and counted the money.

"It looks like he stole five hundred dollars," Karen said.

Joseph couldn't believe his ears.

"Five hundred dollars? Why does it have to be my place that gets robbed? Last time this place got robbed was when you solved Andy's case," Joseph said.

"I remember that. We'll go look for your man, Joseph," Karen said as she and Frank left SuperCuts.

Both the officers got into the squad car and drove around town, looking for the description of the man Joseph Miller had given them. Frank took over the driver's seat in the squad car once he and Karen left SuperCuts.

They drove around town in silence for a while until Karen saw the description of the Native American man Joseph had given them.

"That's him, Frank! Stop the car!" Karen said as she saw the Native American look over his shoulder.

He noticed Karen and Frank were on his tail and he began to run faster, money in his hands about to fall to the ground. The man stopped running to pick up the money on the ground.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Karen asked.

The Native American looked up and was now face - to - face with Karen McCarey.

"Thank you for offering, Officer, but I think I've got everything under control," he said, picking up the rest of the money.

"May I see your ID?" Karen asked.

The man got his wallet out from his pocket.

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

There was a robbery at SuperCuts. The barber gave the sheriff's office your description. I want to make sure the barber is right about you," Karen said as the man showed her and Frank his driver's license.

"Frank, is he the same person Joseph described?" Karen asked.

Frank got out his little notebook and showed her his notes he had taken at SuperCuts.

"That's him, all right," Karen said.

"You can put that away now, Frank," Karen said.

That's when Karen saw Sheriff Cline heading in their direction. She saw that Sheriff Cline was out on a walk. With who? Frank wondered. He and Karen were surprised to see the former sheriff out on a walk by himself.

"Hi, Karen, Frank," Sheriff Cline said as he came their way.

"Hi, Jeremy. We really can't talk now. We're making an arrest," Karen told the former sheriff.

"What did he do wrong?" Sheriff Cline asked, seeing the Native American.

"Robbed Joseph," Karen said, putting handcuffs on the man as Frank read the man his Miranda rights.

"Would you mind telling Joseph we have his man?" Karen asked.

"I'll tell him. I was headed that way for a haircut," Sheriff Cline said as the squad car drove away.

He made it to the block where SuperCuts was and walked inside.

"Hi, Jeremy. Need a haircut?" the still shaky barber asked.

"I do, Joseph. I head you got robbed," Sheriff Cline said, noticing the shaky hand of the barber.

"Don't mention it, Jeremy. It was frightful, all right. Did they get him?" Joseph asked in a scared voice.

"Karen wanted me to tell you they caught your man, Joseph. Now Karen and Frank have caught him and arrested him, you don't have to worry about that robber no more. He's in jail now and you're safe," Sheriff Cline said.

"I don't know, Jeremy. What if this place keeps getting robbed and then what? I sure don't feel safe," Joseph said, hands shaky as he sprayed Sheriff Cline's hair.

"I didn't feel safe when the robber was here earlier because I was working on a customer when I was robbed. I don't know what to do now," the shaky barber said.

"I've got an idea, Joseph. Why don't you forget about cutting my hair today? I can see you're not able to focus on concentrating on my hair or other customers for the rest of today, so why don't you close up for the day and go home? I don't want your customers to worry about the robbery," Sheriff Cline said.

Joseph wasn't too sure about what Sheriff Cline had told him and wanted to stay open the rest of the day but he could tell Sheriff Cline had a point.

"I don't know, Jeremy. I'd like to stay until closing time, but you do have a point. I can close up now and come back in the morning," the shaky barber said.

"It's for the best, Joseph. Would you mind driving me home?"

"Sure," the shaky barber said and prepared for closing.

After Joseph had shut down SuperCuts for the rest of the day, he put the CLOSED sign outside of the business. After putting the sign out, a customer came to Joseph and Sheriff Cline.

"May I have my haircut today?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm closed. You can come back tomorrow," Joseph told the near - balding man.

Sheriff Cline saw he had a wedding ring.

"All right, Joseph. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," the near - balding man in his late fifties said to Joseph.

Joseph and Sheriff Cline watched him walk away.

As the two got into Joseph's car and buckled their seatbelts while waiting for the engine to start up, Sheriff Cline asked, "Is he married?"

"Tom? Why do you ask, Jeremy?"

"I noticed he had a ring on his finger. Is he married or not?"

"No. He recently got divorced from his wife a couple weeks ago. He refuses to take his wedding ring off, even after divorce. Poor guy," Joseph said, making a right turn on Broadway.

"May I give you some advice?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"What's the advice, Jeremy?"

"My advice for you is to treat yourself to a shopping day and get a burglar alarm for SuperCuts. The next time you get there and it will let you know when you are robbed. Do me that favor and get yourself a burglar alarm," Sheriff Cline said.

"I will, Jeremy. As you've probably noticed, I haven been really busy with my customers I haven't found time to put a burglar alarm in."

"You have time, Joseph. You just haven't found it yet."

Joseph made it to the neighborhood where Sheriff Cline lived on Broadway. Once the car was parked in the driveway, Joseph stayed in the driveway, Joseph stayed in the car and watched Sheriff Cline walk up the drive and disappear into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Sunday now arrived. Cecil arrived at the Clines' extra early that morning so he could be at the church early so he could sing with the church. He wondered what the message this Sunday would be. After helping Sheriff Cline get dressed that morning, Cecil decided he didn't have time to waste to wait around for Sheriff Cline to pick at his breakfast so all he could do was leave for church. Cecil was happy he arrived to church extra early that morning.

"Hi, Cecil," Daphne greeted him when he walked inside the church that morning.

"Hi, Pastor," he said.

"Mind if I ask a question?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"The people I look after are asking the question. The wife, especially."

"What's her question?"

"She had this idea if they could send the five thousand dollar checks off to the depression researchers," Cecil said.

"I don't see why they could. Tell them it's okay."

"I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Daphne said and watched him head off to help set up the equipment.

After the other church members arrived, everyone started to sing. When the singing finished, Daphne got up in front of the whole church to preach.

"Aren't we glad to be back to talk about the Word of God?" Daphne asked the church members.

She heard some of the members clap.

"Today's topic we're going to be talking about depression. I'm sure some of you know about the subject because I'm sure some of you know some family members and friends who have depression. I'd like you all to open your Bibles to Esther, chapter nine, verses twenty through twenty - two," Daphne told the listening church.

Daphne cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Mordeacai wrote all this down and sent copies to all the Jews in all King Xerxes' provinces, regardless of distance, calling for an annual celebration on the fourteenth and fifteenth days of Adar as the occasion when the Jews got relief from their sorrow turned to joy, the sending and receiving of presents and of giving gifts to the poor, practice of what Mordeacai had written to them," Daphne read to the church.

"Now turn your Bibles to Psalm, chapter thirty - eight, verses seventeen through twenty - one and twenty - two," Daphne said.

She began to read again.

"I'm on the edge of losing it -

the pain in my gut keeps burning.

I'm ready to tell my story of failure,

I'm no longer smug in my sin.

My enemies are alive and in action,

A lynch mob after my neck.

I give out good and get back evil

From God - haters who can't stand a God - lover.

Don't dump me, GOD;

My God, don't stand me up.

Hurry and help me;

I want some wide open space in my life!" Daphne continued.

"Now turn your Bibles to Psalm, chapter forty - two, verse eleven," Daphne told the church.

Cecil knew all this because he'd studied the subject pretty thoroughly because of Sheriff Cline.

"Why are you down in the dumps, dear soul?

Why are you crying the blues?

Fix my eyes on God -

Soon I'll be praising again.

He puts a smile on my face.

He's my God," she read on.

"Now turn your Bibles to Proverbs, chapter twelve, verse twenty - five," Daphne told the church.

She cleared her throat before continuing on.

"Worry weighs us down;

a cheerful word picks us up," she continued.

"Now turn your Bibles to Proverbs, chapter fifteen, verse thirteen," Daphne said.

"A cheerful heart brings a smile to your face;

a sad heart makes it hard to get through the day," she read to the church.

Cecil knew that was true but he couldn't read Sheriff Cline's thoughts. He wondered what this week's prayer was. He knew this message was almost over.

"Now turn your Bibles to Proverbs, chapter eighteen, verse fourteen," Daphne told the church.

"A healthy spirit conquers adversity,

but what can we do when the spirit is crushed?" she went on.

"Now turn your Bibles to Isaiah, chapter fourteen, verse three," Daphne said.

"Joyfully you'll pull up buckets of water

from the wells of salvation

And as you do it, you'll say,

"Give thanks to GOD.

Call out his name.

Ask him anything!

Shout to the nations, tell them what he's done,

Spread the news of his greatest reputation!" she read.

"Now turn your Bibles to Isaiah, chapter thirty - five, verse ten," Daphne said.

"There will be a highway

called the Holy Road.

No one rude or rebellious

Is permitted on this road.

It's for God's people exclusively -

Impossible to get lost on this road.

Not even fools can get lost on it.

No lions on this road,

No dangerous wild animals -

Nothing and no one dangerous or threatening.

Only the redeemed will walk on it.

The people GOD has ransomed

Will come back on this road.

They'll sing as they make their way home to Zion,

Unfading halos of joy encircling their heads,

Welcomed home with gifts of joy and gladness

As all sorrows and sighs scurry into the night," she continued.

She cleared her throat again and went on, "Now turn your Bibles to Isaiah, chapter sixty - one, verse one."

"The Spirit of GOD, the Master, is on me

because GOD anointed me.

He sent me to preach good news to the poor,

Heal the heartbroken," she read.

"Before we continue on, I'd like you to write down your assignment for this week. I know you're probably thinking, 'Pastor Daphne's giving us homework.' I know you're thinking that, but I'm no teacher, but I do want you to spare your time this week to finish the rest of chapter sixty - one by yourselves at home. This is your assignment this week," Daphne told the church as she heard moaning and groaning.

"While you're writing this assignment down, you can turn your Bibles to Jeremiah, chapter thirty - two, verse twelve. We're almost done here. After we finish, we can go for the week," Daphne said.

She cleared her throat again.

"So I bought the field at Anathoth all the proper procedures: In the presence of witnesses I wrote out the bill of sale, sealed it, and weighed out the money on the scales. Then I took out the deed of purchase - the sealed copy that contained the contract and its conditions and also the open copy - and gave them to Baruch son of Neriah, the son of Mahseiah. All this took place in the presence of my cousin Hanamel and the witnesses who had signed the deed, as the Jews who were at the jail that day looked on," she read.

"This is the last Scripture I have on depression, so we're finishing up for the day," Daphne said, "so turn your Bibles to Philippians, chapter four, verses six and seven."

She began to read.

Everyone in the church had their heads bowed down.

"As soon as Peter and John were let go, they went to their friends and told them what the high priests and religious leaders had said. Hearing the report, they lifted their voices in a wonderful harmony in prayer: "Strong God, you made heaven and earth and sea and everything in them. By the Holy Spirit you spoke through the moth of your servant and our father, David:

Why the big noise, nation?

Why the men plots, peoples?

Earth's leaders push for position,

Potentates meet for summit talks,

The God - deniers, the Messiah - defiers!

"For in fact they did meet - Herod and Pontinus Pilate with nations and peoples, even Isarel itself! - met in this very city to plot against your holy Son Jesus, the One you made Messiah, to carry out the plans you long ago set in nation.

"And now they're at it again! Take care of their threats and give your servants fearless confidence in preaching your Message, as you stretch out your hand to us in healings and miracles and wonders done in the name of your holy servant Jesus."

While they were praying, the place they were meeting trembled and shook. They were all filled with the Holy Spirit and continued to speak God's Word with fearless confidence.

The whole congregation of believers were united as one heart,

One mind! They didn't even claim ownership of their own possessions. No apostles gave powerful witnesses to the resurrection of Master Jesus, and grace was on all of them.

And so it turned out that not a person among them was needy. Those who owned fields or houses sold them and brought the price of the sale to apostles and made an offering of it. The apostles then disturbed it according to each person's need.

Joseph, called by the apostles, "Barnabas" (which means "Son of Comfort"), a Levite born in Cyrpus, sold a field that he owned, brought the money, and made and offering of it to the apostles," she said and shut the book.

Cecil and the team were already up in front of the church, singing with the church after Daphne had shut the Bible and sat down with her family to sing the last song Cecil and the team for the last song, which was "How Great Thou Art." After everyone sang "How Great Thou Art," they were dismissed for the week. As usual, Cecil was the last person to leave the church. On his way out of the church that day, he said good - bye to Daphne and her family.

"Good - bye, Cecil," Daphne said as he walked out.

"Good - bye," he said.

He walked to his car that was waiting in the parking lot and drove off from the church. He was finally at his house. He didn't need to go to the Clines' house until later that day, so it was a perfect time to go online and go to the facebook severe depression support group that was about to start anytime soon. He remembered it ran for its usual entire hour. He always hated interruptions. He knew he never got much time off between work and spending most of his time at the Clines' house.

The only time he got alone was nights and the weekends. The time arrived for Cecil to go to the Clines' but he decided to leave at five that afternoon instead of the usual five - thirty since it was Sunday instead of Monday. He grabbed his car keys and locked the front door and walked to the waiting car and drove away from his house. He finally made it to Broadway and drove to the Clines' house. He parked into their driveway. He rang the doorbell. He got Tony at the door.

"Hi, Cecil!" Tony said.

"Hi, Tony," he said, coming into the house after Tony opened the door and let him inside.

"Thanks, Tony," he said.

"You're welcome," Tony said.

Cecil looked around the house and didn't see any signs of Sheriff Cline.

"Where's your father?" Cecil asked.

"Dad's in the office," Tony answered.

"Thanks. I thought he would be out here."

"No."

Cecil said no more and headed immediately for the kitchen. He knew it was time to help Terry with dinner.

"Good evening, Terry," Cecil said when he entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Cecil," Terry returned when she saw him walk into the kitchen.

"What are tonight's plans for supper?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of doing roast beef tonight. You really don't need to help," Terry said.

"Yes, I need to help, Terry," he said.

He remembered this was God's plan to help out with meals every night besides helping Sheriff Cline.

"I'd like to do this alone tonight, Cecil, but thank you for offering," Terry said.

"I have to help," he told her.

"You can help by staying out of the kitchen while I make supper. It goes a lot faster that way. You can stay with Tony and Jeremy tonight."

"No can do, Terry."

He left for a minute to check on Sheriff Cline in the office.

He could hear Sheriff Cline on the telephone, saying, "Brad, we've had this talk before. You very well understand I can't go back to the sheriff's office. I can't talk Nelson into leaving the force. Tell you what, Brad. I will go to the sheriff's office with you and you can go back to that cell. I will be there for you. You just can't stay out of that cell forever."

"Oh, yes, I can, Jeremy. I can stay out of that cell forever. If you won't come back to the force, then I won't go back to my cell," Cecil heard Brad Scott say.

"It doesn't work that way, Brad. I will go to the sheriff's office with you and you go back into that cell. You will see that I'm going to be there for you."

"It still won't be the same," Brad said.

"It won't, Brad, but I will help you go back there."

Sheriff Cline heard Brad sigh on the other end of the line before replying, "Oh, all right, Jeremy. Do you promise?"

"Yes, Brad, I promise. We can even do it tomorrow."

"You don't drive a car anymore, Jeremy," Brad reminded him.

"I'll have Karen drive me to help you," he said.

"Okay."

Sheriff Cline hung up. He knew Cecil had been listening to him the entire time from outside the office.

"You've been listening, haven't you?" Sheriff Cline asked.

Cecil nodded.

"I don't like it when people listen in like that," Sheriff Cline said.

Cecil still was silent as he left the office. Sheriff Cline sighed as he watched Cecil leave the office. He never liked it when people listened to his conversations like Cecil did. He always liked his conversations private. Sheriff Cline made a phone call to Karen McCarey's house. She was home.

"Hi, Karen," he said when he heard her voice on the telephone.

"Hi, Jeremy. I wasn't expecting you. I'm about to head out the door to my brother's house for supper in a minute," Karen said, "so I can't stay on long."

"I understand," Sheriff Cline said.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I just got off the phone with Brad. I'm trying to come up with a way to get him back in his cell. We're going to do that tomorrow morning. Would you like to help me get Brad back in his cell tomorrow?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"You're not an officer anymore, Jeremy. Why would you worry about putting Brad back in his cell when you're not even on the force anymore? That's my job to put him in the cell, not yours," Karen reminded him.

"I know, but I promised Brad I would be there for him when he goes back into his cell."

"All right. We'll do that bright and early tomorrow morning. Let's say after breakfast."

"Okay. See you then," Sheriff Cline said as they hung up.

He didn't want to rush his former deputy because she was in a hurry to get out of the house for her brother's house.

Author's note: Sunday message topic is about depression. You don't have to be a Christ follower to read this story, but you can follow along in the Message in your Bibles.

Prayer of the week: Acts 4:34 - 37 Sunday Message: Esther 9:22 Psalm 38:17, 21-22 Psalm 42:11 Proverbs 12:25 Proverbs 15:13 Proverbs 18:14 Isaiah 14:3 Isaiah 35:10 Isaiah 61:1 Jeremiah 32:12 Philippians 4:6-7


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning arrived. Cecil arrived early that morning. Tony and Sara were headed out of the house with their backpacks as soon as Cecil was headed into the house.

"Bye, Cecil!" Tony said, waving in Cecil's direction.

"Bye, Tony. You two behave at school!" he said.

He decided to stay outside and watch the two siblings get on the school bus that Monday morning. He stayed outside of the Cline residence until the school bus was out of sight. That was when he walked into the house.

"Good morning," Terry greeted Cecil.

"I just saw Tony and Sara," Cecil said.

"They're off to school," Terry told him.

"I know. The bus just left."

Cecil saw Sheriff Cline sitting at the kitchen table.

"Is he eating the entire meal like I want him to?" Cecil asked.

"No."

"Make him," Cecil said.

"I'm trying but he's still picking at the bowl of oatmeal I made him."

"He was on the telephone last night. He had plans for this morning," Cecil said.

"He never told me that."

"Well, you know now. I overheard his conversation with Brad Scott, the town druggie. They were talking about getting him back in his cell," Cecil told Terry Cline.

"Isn't that Karen's job? Jeremy isn't on the force anymore," Terry said to Cecil.

Around eight - fifty - five that morning, Karen parked the squad car in the Clines' driveway with Frank waiting in the car while she went up to the house. She remembered the teens were already in school so she wouldn't be seeing Tony and Sara that day. She saw Terry at the front door that morning since Cecil was already at the garage.

"Hi, Terry," Karen said.

"Hi, Karen. Won't you come on in?" Terry asked, invitingly.

"Thanks," Karen said as Terry closed the door behind her.

"Is Jeremy ready to go?" Karen asked.

"Just about."

Karen waited by the couch in the living room as she waited Terry Cline walk back into the kitchen, saying, "Jeremy, you finish that oatmeal. Karen's already here."

"I am done," Sheriff Cline said.

Terry took a look at the bowl. It was true that the oatmeal in the bowl was gone.

"I guess you can go. But first, we have to do your medicine."

When he heard that, he groaned. Terry was used to the groaning because she'd been hearing it the past twelve years.

"Where's Karen?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"In the living room, waiting for you."

"Thanks," he said, swallowing the pills and drank a couple glasses of water and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Karen," Sheriff Cline greeted his former deputy.

"Morning, Jeremy," she returned, pushing her long, red hair out of her face.

The two friends walked out of the house.

"How did it go at your brother's house last night?" he asked.

"Fine. He doesn't really live in Milwaukee, but he was staying in a hotel here in Milwaukee for a while so we went out to dinner and had a nice visit," she said.

"What does your brother do?" Sheriff Cline asked as the former partners got into the squad car.

"He used to be an Elvis Presley impersonator but now he is working on a CD with a friend of his that is being recorded right now," Karen answered.

Sheriff Cline didn't respond but found that interesting. He got into the backseat of the squad car as Karen got into the passenger's seat.

"Where is Brad?" Frank asked.

Karen told him as they drove away from the Cline residence. Sheriff Cline stayed silent the entire ride as they rode to Brad's place. He knew the place very well. He didn't get out of the car when the three of them got to the place. The place looked like it hadn't been remolded for over fifty years or more, Frank thought as he parked the squad car in the driveway of a two - story house.

"Let me go in there, Karen," Sheriff Cline suggested.

"We're not going to be gone very long," she told him.

"I know, but I promised Brad I would be there for him."

Karen rolled her eyes, wondering why he said that but she got out of the car and left the former sheriff in the car and headed up the driveway. Sheriff Cline was aware of Karen and Brad walking to the squad car a few seconds later. Brad was a bit disappointed that Sheriff Cline wasn't there with her but he got over it right away when he saw Sheriff Cline in the backseat of the squad car. He joined Sheriff Cline in the backseat of the car.

"I thought you broke your promise last night when I saw Karen at the front door, Jeremy," Brad said once he got into the backseat.

"No. I was here the whole time, Brad," Sheriff Cline said as he watched Brad put his seatbelt on.

"Are you going to be here when I get back in the cell too?" Brad asked.

"Of course not, Brad. I'm going to be with you all the way," Sheriff Cline told the town druggie.

They made it to the sheriff's office a few minutes later. Sheriff Nelson was on the telephone when they walked into the office. He turned his head while on the telephone and saw Sheriff Cline and Brad walk into the door with Karen and Frank. He waved hello to them as they walked in. Karen returned the wave. Sheriff Cline went to the cell with Brad.

"I want this private," Brad told Karen and Frank.

"He's not sheriff anymore, Brad. Nothing's private here anymore," Karen said to him.

"I know that," Brad told her as the former sheriff and the town druggie headed for the men's cell room.

They headed for Brad's cell, which was the end of the cell room.

"Well, are you going to go in there or not?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Only if you stay like you promised," Brad said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sheriff Cline said.

Brad looked up and down the wall.

"What's wrong now?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I can't find my keys. I can't get in the cell."

Sheriff Cline saw the worried look on the town druggie's face when he said that.

"I'll be right back," Sheriff Cline said.

"You won't come back. You left me for twelve years and you'll leave me again."

That's when they saw Frank Williams at their side a few seconds later.

"Deputy McCarey wanted me to come and get you," Frank told Sheriff Cline.

"See what I mean? That's why I won't get back in here because you'll leave," Brad told Sheriff Cline.

"Why aren't you in that cell?" Frank asked Brad.

"I can't find my keys to let myself in. The keys aren't on the wall like they used to," Brad told Frank.

"Nelson took them down. I'll go find them," Frank said and disappeared.

Sheriff Cline watched Frank come back a few seconds later. Frank gave Brad the keys. Both Frank and Sheriff Cline heard Brad mutter a few cursing words as they watched him unlock the cell and get inside. Brad shut the cell bar behind himself.

"May I have the keys, please, Brad?" Frank asked.

"How am I going to let myself out?" Brad looked at Frank blankly as he handed Frank the keys back.

Brad watched Sheriff Cline and Frank leave the cell room and shut the door behind themselves.

"He left me again," Brad said to himself.

"You ready to go now?" Karen asked Sheriff Cline as the two men headed her way.

"Yes. Brad's finally in the cell," Sheriff Cline said.

"Good. He's stubborn," Karen said.

"I know," Sheriff Cline said.

Sheriff Nelson remained busy on the phone but waved good - bye to the three of them as they headed out of the door. Karen returned the wave. The two friends walked to the squad car. Karen and Sheriff Cline found Frank outside the sheriff's office.

"Do you want me to come along?" Frank asked, seeing Sheriff Cline with her.

Both Karen and Frank remembered they had a new law out that hadn't been around for very long and didn't want to break it.

"Sure. You can come along," Karen said.

"Where do we drop him off?" Frank asked, looking in Sheriff Cline's direction.

She didn't answer because she didn't know how to answer the question.

"My house would be fine," Sheriff Cline said.

"All right," Frank said as the three got into the squad car.

They made it to the Cline residence several minutes later. Since it was still morning, there was no need to get the mail as yet since it was still too early. Frank drove the squad car into the Cline driveway. Frank and Karen watched the former sheriff get out of the backseat. Sheriff Cline got to the passenger's seat of the squad car and where Karen was sitting. He opened the door of the automobile.

"Karen, if Brad plans on escaping from the cell, give me a call," Sheriff Cline said.

"I will. You're not on the force anymore. Why would you need to keep worrying about Brad if you're not on the force?" Karen asked.

She thought it didn't make sense to her since Sheriff Cline didn't work at the sheriff's office anymore.

"We'll see you again another time, Jeremy," she said.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride," he said.

"You're welcome."

The squad car drove away after Sheriff Cline walked into the house.

"I'm home!" he called.

The house was silent. He didn't know where Terry could've been, so he decided to search the house from top to bottom. He found his wife in the office. She was sitting in the desk chair, behind the computer.

"Hi," he said once he stood behind the office door.

Terry jumped from her seat at the desk. She turned around and found Sheriff Cline standing at the door.

"You scared me! I didn't hear you come in," she said.

"Didn't you hear me call?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"No, I didn't. I was busy reading an e - mail from Marilyn," she said.

He didn't reply.

"By the way, Jeremy, you have an appointment with Dr. Ribbons this afternoon."

There was still no answer from him. When she said that, he was already gone.


	28. Chapter 28

Afternoon finally arrived. Sheriff Cline ate lunch early so they could go to Dr. Ribbons's office since the appointment was at one - fifteen. Terry had shopping plans while he had the appointment so she dropped him off as usual and drove off. He waited for a while until Dr. Ribbons walked in.

"Nice to see you again," Dr. Ribbons said to Sheriff Cline.

He nodded his head in greeting.

"Are we talking about the murder today?" he asked after they went through the routine for a few moments.

"For starters, yes, but we won't talk about all of what made you depressed," she told him.

"Where do you want me to start?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Wherever you feel is best," she said.

He cleared his throat. He didn't know where to begin about Andy's murder for the thousandth time.

"Andy was the best deputy I've had on the force. People loved him. He always took care of the bank robberies that went on in town until twelve years ago," Sheriff Cline said, "on the tenth of June. That's when he was murdered that morning."

He was silent again.

"Andy left behind a beautiful daughter. He was religious, all right. He went to church every Sunday. He believed his daughter, Fredricka, could learn to walk. She never learned to walk, so he had to give her a wheelchair since she had to be on disability for the rest of her life. Fredricka was named after her grandfather and uncle who were both named Fredrick. Her grandfather was famous. He was part of a gang of detectives with a dog that solved mysteries while her uncle wasn't good with people. He was more on the lone side.

"After Andy died, his daughter who was in her twenties by then, was moved out of his house and moved in with her grandmother, who was her grandfather's ex - wife. Hossena Surprise Jones was a nice woman but every now and then she won't be your friend. Fredricka had to live with Hossena because of her disability with the wheelchair. Andy did believe that she could walk again on her own two feet but she never moved a muscle. "Fredricka Jones was in her early twenties when Andy was murdered. Andy was always with her and never left her. He had his parents help him with her and they were there when he was on one of our cases and arresting people when they broke the law. He never went to college. He went immediately here. He always told us that he studied law while in high school. That's why I chose him as my deputy in the summer. I couldn't believe how young he was when I gave him the job as fresh as a high school graduate. I wish I didn't give him the job right away but he wanted the chance so I gave him the job.

"When June tenth on the morning he died twelve years ago, Andy was unarmed. He took the patrol car with him since he was planning on doing patrol that morning. It was still dark out. It wasn't even daybreak yet, as I recall. Andy told me the night before he would go on patrol before crack of dawn. I let him. I wish I hadn't. Did I know he was going to be murdered in the patrol car at crack of dawn? No, I didn't. When Andy went alone that morning, he didn't take his gun with him. If he did take his gun with him, my department wouldn't have created a whole new law for my department. "If Andy did bring his gun and bullets along twelve years ago, this murder would have never happened. I would still have been on the force. Andy's murderers who robbed him in the patrol car twelve years ago are serving their time for life," Sheriff Cline said.

Dr. Ribbons was silent the entire session. She was listening to the whole story about the murder Sheriff Cline was telling her. She didn't like to interrupt her patients when they told her stories like this. She could see why he had been depressed all the twelve years when this had happened.

"You really don't need to continue to see me anymore, Jeremy. This is your last appointment. I don't think you need me. This is a heartbreaking story I've heard. I know you've gone through a lot with other doctors and telling this same exact story, but the only thing I would suggest you could do is start doing things you did enjoy doing and forget about this murder. Sure, your deputy that died twelve years ago will never come back but he always will be in your heart," Dr. Ribbons said.

That's when Sheriff Cline and Dr. Ribbons found Cecil at the door.

"Are you ready to go, Jeremy?" Cecil asked.

Cecil finally recognized Dr. Ribbons.

"I listen to your show," he said.

"A lot of people do," she said.

She looked at Sheriff Cline and said, "Is he your caregiver?"

Sheriff Cline nodded yes.

"You look a bit young to be doing that kind of stuff, aren't you?" she asked.

"I was called from the Guy up There when all this happened, so I have to do it. If I didn't make things better, Jeremy here would've committed suicide," Cecil said.

They said a few more words and Cecil and Sheriff Cline left the building.

"Where's Terry? I thought she was picking me up," Sheriff Cline said.

"She wasn't done shopping yet, so I told her I'd be happy to pick you up," Cecil said.

"I thought you were busy at the garage."

"I am, but not today isn't bad, so I volunteered to pick you up here at Dr. Ribbons's office."

They made it to Broadway but first they drove to the P. O. Box. Sheriff Cline got out and headed to where his mailbox was. He unlocked the mailbox and grabbed the mail out and locked the mailbox and got into the car.

"What's in the mail?" Cecil asked.

"The usual bills."

Sheriff Cline saw an envelope that looked familiar. It was an envelope from the Church of Messiah.

"Again?"

Sheriff Cline grunted.

"What?" Cecil asked.

"It's from your church," Sheriff Cline said.

"I told you they won't stop sending you those checks," Cecil said.

"How much longer will they keep going on?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I already told you for the rest of your life, Jeremy, including after you're dead. They want to help look for cures."

Once they pulled in the driveway, they both got out and locked the doors and headed for the front door and Cecil unlocked the door. Once in the house, Sheriff Cline put the mail away.

"Jeremy, I have something I want you to hear," Cecil said.

"What?"

"I know you've been depressed for these past twelve years, but I know you're not a religious person. You should know God heals people like you," Cecil said.

Sheriff Cline wasn't in the mood to hear this kind of talk.

"It's true, Jeremy. God heals you, too. If you think you're not, you wouldn't be lying around in bed several hours in the mornings or picking at your meals," Cecil said.

"I don't have time to hear this."

"Oh, yes, you do. God does heal. You're just not listening to Him to let Him do His work," Cecil said.

Cecil looked up at the ceiling and said, "God, heal my friend, Jeremy from sever depression!"

He looked back at Sheriff Cline and said, "Jeremy, you wouldn't believe at all I've done for you in the past. If you committed suicide back then, I couldn't picture where your family would be right now. That's why I was called to take care of you."

"You don't need to be here every day, Cecil," Sheriff Cline said.

"Yes, I do. I need to make sure you're still alive and not commit suicide. I need to stay here every day of the week and make sure you don't think about it. That's why I'm here to keep suicide away from this family. I was called here to keep suicide away from this family, even after your death. I have to keep suicide away."

That night at dinner, the family found a change in Sheriff Cline. Terry was the first one to notice.

"What's wrong with you, Jeremy? You seem different tonight. than you did this morning," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Sheriff Cline asked.

He didn't notice anything.

"I see it too," Tony said.

He could see that his father was eating his meal instead of picking at it.

Cecil looked up at the ceiling and said silently, "Thanks, God. You've made him normal again."

Tony looked in Cecil's direction and said, "Did you say something, Cecil?"

"I didn't say anything," Cecil answered.

"I thought I heard you say something," Tony said.

"I didn't. Just saying a few prayers."

Dinner went by faster than it had been the past twelve years. That night at bedtime, Cecil watched Sheriff Cline (without helping) take his medicine on his own and go to bed on his own.

"See, Jeremy? What did I tell you? That's what God does. You're on your own now. I will come back in the morning and see how you're doing. I'm going to go home now. Your CPAP machine is waiting for you," Cecil said.

Sheriff Cline looked at him. The two said good - bye at the door and Cecil drove away from the house. Cecil arrived at the Cline residence early that morning. He was happy to see Sheriff Cline looking a little better than he did the day before. He needed to go to the Church of Messiah and report to Daphne and tell her about former Sheriff Cline. He was thinking of going there at lunch to see what was going on.


	29. Chapter 29

Cecil worked all morning at the garage. He had finally gotten his $5,000.00 he had been getting from other people when they would stop by to have their cars fixed and serviced. He was happy he'd made those signs in order to give the Church of Messiah his share of the $5,000.00. Joseph helped some, but had been busy enough at SuperCuts. As for Joseph, he did listen to Sheriff Cline's advice and found the time to get a burglar alarm installed.

Brad Scott, the town druggie, still had thoughts of escaping from the sheriff's office but Karen and Frank listened to Sheriff Cline's advice and kept Brad at the sheriff's office. As for Karen and Frank and Sheriff Nelson, they finally were able to catch the person who set the bomb at Tony and Sara's school and arrested the person for life.

Lunchtime arrived. Cecil made it to the Church of Messiah. He found Hank, Daphne's husband in the building when he walked in.

"Afternoon, Cecil," Hank said.

"Hi, Hank. Daphne around?" Cecil asked.

"I'll go get her. Peter, would you mind staying here?" Hank asked a man that was with him.

"Sure, Hank," Peter said.

Cecil knew Peter wasn't familiar to him.

"Are you friend or relative to Pastor Daphne?" Cecil asked, trying to make conversation.

"Relative."

Cecil could tell by listening to Peter's voice he sounded musical.

"You sound musical. Do you sing?" Cecil asked.

"No, but I am a disc jockey."

That's when both Hank and Daphne headed their way.

"Did you come to see me, Cecil?" Daphne asked once Peter and Hank disappeared.

"I did, Pastor Daphne. I have something for you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This," Cecil said, taking out a rubberband of money.

"All this is five thousand?" Daphne asked as he nodded.

"How did you get it all?"

"It doesn't matter how I got it, does it? All it matters is that it's here," Cecil said.

"I guess you're right."

"I do have something else to tell you," Cecil said.

"What?"

"The former sheriff I'm looking after is looking better. He's starting to do things on his own now," Cecil said.

"That's good. You know what you're doing, then. I'm happy he's on my list," she said.

"So am I," Cecil said.

"So am I."


End file.
